Healer Mione (traducción)
by SlyPrincess07
Summary: Encontrar el amor era la última cosa que estaba en la mente de Draco Malfoy después de la guerra. Pero después de que su hijo Scorpius de 3 años se hiciera muy cercano a Hermione, luego de ser su paciente en San Mungo, el universo haría cualquier jodida cosa para que estuvieran juntos. ¿Quién era él para decirle "no" al universo? Harry Potter ni la historia me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Los suaves pasos de la Sanadora Granger resonaban en el pasillo vacío de San Mungo. Había recibido una llamada de urgencia por un niño que se había estrellado con su escoba y ahora estaba ella corriendo hasta su habitación. A Hermione no le parecían extraños este tipo de accidentes. Con Harry y Ron siempre lastimándose cuando jugaban Quidditch, podía decir que era una experta cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Razón por la cual probablemente era ella la sanadora asignada a accidentes del Quidditch.

Murmurando acerca de cuan irresponsables y estúpidos eran los chicos cuando se trataba de Quidditch, finalmente encontró la habitación en la que estaba el chico y rápidamente abrió las puertas. La primera cosa que vio fue un pequeño niño cubierto de heridas sangrantes y moratones azules.

\- Merlín… - murmuró.

No anticipaba que el niño sería así de joven. Sus caras túnicas estaban echas jirones, haciéndolo lucir como si una bestia salvaje lo hubiese atacado. Su pálido cabello rubio estaba pegado a su frente con una mezcla de sangre seca y sudor. Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione se acercó a la camilla del hospital y comenzó a examinarlo, observando y sosteniéndolo lo más amablemente posible; siempre tomando notas de sus heridas y su gravedad. Al parecer tenía fracturado su brazo derecho, así como el coxis. Sin mencionar los cortes. Por lo demás parecía estar bien.

Hermione suspiro con alivio, al menos las heridas eran tratables. Nada que una poción crece huesos y unos cuantos días de descanso no pudieran arreglar. El chico se habría ahorrado todo ese dolor y problemas si se hubiera mantenido alejado de su escoba. En silencio se puso de pie y convocó por lo bajo un Expecto Patronum.

Poco a poco, una gran criatura blanca y brumosa que llevaba un cuerpo escamoso y enormes colmillos emergieron de la punta de su varita, con su cola apenas contenida dentro de la pequeña sala.

Después de la guerra su patronus había cambiado, bastante drásticamente, a eso. Esto no sorprendió a Hermione, después de todo muchas cosas habían pasado durante y después de la guerra que ella consideraba la habían hecho una mujer mucho más fuerte que la chica que solía seguir a El Elegido por todo Hogwarts mientras el continuamente intentaba morir. No hay que equivocarse, ella amaba a Harry y sus peculiaridades, pero ser su mejor amiga tiene sus inconvenientes.

Como luchar en una guerra y ver a tus amigos morir frente a ti.

Su nuevo patronus tenia una enorme diferencia con el anterior. No solo en su tamaño, si no también en la apariencia. Mientras su patronus de nutria se lucia calmado y manso, el nuevo lucia amenazador y aterrorizador, pero a la misma vez reconfortante. Esto despertó su curiosidad meses atrás cuando lo descubrió. Había pasado horas descifrando que criatura era exactamente, utilizando su tiempo libre para leer libros acerca de criaturas mágicas y místicas e incluso ahora seguía sin tener idea de qué era.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente para concentrarse en su tarea en mano, envió su patronus al cuarto de sanadores donde estaban ubicados todos los sanadores disponibles. Le pidió a quien quiera que viniera que le trajera vendas, una poción para dormir y poción crece-huesos. Observó al pequeño niño en la cama una vez más y no pudo evitar pensar que lo había visto antes. Había algo sobre su tez pálida y aristocráticas características que lo hacían ver como alguien que ya conocía. _Oh bueno,_ pensó, _probablemente es uno mas de mis muchos pacientes._

Hizo una fluorita con su varita sobre las heridas del niño, murmurando hechizos que las ayudarían a sanar y prevendrían infecciones. Estando segura de que las heridas habían dejado de sangrar mientras la varita de Hermione se movía aquí y allá, dejando un suave resplandor verde a su paso mientras el hechizo de curación entraba en acción. Su delicada piel alrededor de las heridas comenzó a unirse nuevamente sin dejar ninguna mancha o cicatriz detrás.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, viendo como su magia curaba las heridas del pequeño. Nunca dejaba de impresionarle cuan versátil era la magia, incluso ahora no podía creer que alguien con su origen pudiera hacer cosas tan fantásticas con un simple pedazo de madera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos mas la piel del chico había regresado a la normalidad. Su tez pálida era nuevamente lisa como el mármol. Hermione no pudo evitar tocar el brazo del chico, revelando cuan suave y sedosa era su piel. En voz baja, transfiguró pañuelo en una toalla suave y lo puso en la mesa cerca de la cama. Caminó en puntillas hasta el baño de la habitación para llenar una jarra de agua que le permitiera humedecer la toalla. Suavemente comenzó a raspar suavemente la sangre y sudor sexo de los brazos del pequeño. Hermione sonrió. Ella siempre había querido un hijo, pensó, quizá no ahora, pero en su futuro podía verse a si misma alrededor de un hermoso niño o quizás acunando a una pequeña niña en sus brazos. Y ver a este pequeño tan magullado y herido hacía que sus instintos maternos se descontrolaran.

Después de asegurarse de que el niño estaba limpio y sus heridas menores habían sido atendidas, arrastró la silla cercana y tomo asiento y sin dejar de acariciar el brazo del niño conjuró uno de sus libros favoritos del salón de sanadores para calmar su menta antes de seguir tratando con el chico. De seguro iba a estar lívido y confundido. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Después de ser golpeado por una bludger en la cabeza y despertar en un cuarto desconocido, es una reacción natural.

Hermione no pudo evitar observar al niño atentamente mientras leía, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Era como si hubiera algún tipo de cuerda que la jalaba a dedicarle toda su atención al pequeño. Al final, desistió de continuar leyendo cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado leyendo el mismo párrafo mas de cinco veces. Ubicó el libro en una de las mesas cercanas a la mesa y decidió sostener la mano del niño mientras tanto, mientras esperaba que sus compañeros le trajeran los materiales que había pedido.

\\.../

 _Ya sé lo que van a decir. "_ _ **Nat, tienes dos traducciones en proceso**_ _". Déjenme decirles que estoy muy consciente de eso y que aun así he decidido comenzar esta traducción. ¿Por qué? Porque es una historia_ _ **muy**_ _tierna y refrescante que disfrute mucho leyendo y la mejor manera de releerla y volverla a disfrutar es traduciéndola y llevándosela a mas personas. Como pueden ver, este es un capitulo mega cortito, con menos de 1K palabras, pero tómenlo como una introducción para lo que viene después._

 _Espero con ansias sus review, porque ya saben que esos son el combustible que mueve nuestro motor._

 _Un beso,_

 _Nat._

P.D: **_aprovecho que estoy publicando algo para dar GRACIAS INFINITAS a quienes me nominaron en los A.A como mejor traductora. No sé como agradecerles la verdad, nunca pensé que iba a llegar a algo así. Estoy muy orgullosa de mí y las compañeras traductoras que fueron nominadas, todas nos lo merecemos. Así también felicito y deseo la mejor de las suertes a las autoras que fueron nominadas en todas las otras categorías. ¡Que esto nos sirva para seguir creciendo como escritoras productivas para el fandom! *corazones* *besos*_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys**

 **\\.../**

Después de esperar solo unos pocos minutos más, la puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando a la aprendiz de sanadora Padma Patil, sus brazos llenos de vendas y viales que contenían los materiales que Hermione había solicitado. Hermione inmediatamente corrió a ayudar a Padma con los materiales que llevaba en brazos.

\- Traje todo lo que pediste. Oh, y también un poco de poción calmante, por si despierta confuso y asustado. Solo por si acaso. – dijo Padma.

\- Gracias. – respondió Hermione por lo bajo, levantando la pequeña cabeza del chico, para poder administrarle la poción crece huesos.

\- Pensé que sus heridas serian peores que estas. – dijo Padma mientras observaba a Hermione acomodar las almohadas del chico debajo de su cabeza, dándole el espacio que sabía Hermione necesitaba para sanar a su paciente.

\- Bueno, curé la mayoría de sus heridas y raspé la sangre seca hasta dejarlo limpio mientras te esperaba. – respondió Hermione. Mirando a cualquier lugar menos a Padma, murmuró.

\- Simplemente no puedo ver a un niño tan inocente todo ensangrado y sin ayudar. – la sonrisa traviesa que llevaba Padma se convirtió en una sonrisa triste.

\- Ninguno de nosotros puede, Hermione. – le respondió suavemente.

Hermione la observó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Hermione realmente agradecía tener a Padma con ella como su aprendiz, podía contar con ella en básicamente cualquier cosa, sin mencionar que ambas habían coincidido en Hogwarts y eso hacia la amistad aún mas fuerte. De una forma u otra, se tenían la una a la otra. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escucharon un pequeño murmullo desde la cama.

\- ¿Pa…padre? – los ojos de Hermione se posaron con rapidez en el niño. Plateado con marrón chocaron a la vez que sus miradas se encontraban. - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó mientras hacia el intento de sentarse. Gimió a la vez que el dolor le llegaba, sin darle otra opción más que recostarse en la cama. Volvió a gemir y parecía listo para comenzar a llorar.

\- Soy la sanadora Hermione y esta de aquí es la sanadora Padma. – respondió Hermione, acomodando su túnica de sanadora, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Eres una sanadora? – preguntó el chico. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos con miedo y su mirada iba de Hermione a Padma y de Padma a la puerta, como si en el momento que no estuvieran mirando él fuera a salir corriendo.

\- Pues, eh, sí. Sí, lo somos. Veras, tuviste un pequeño accidente y nosotras vamos a ayudarte con la sanación de tus heridas. – dijo Hermione suavemente, tratando de no asustar mas de lo necesario al niño.

\- ¡Oh no! Padre va a estar muy molesto cuando lo sepa. – chilló el pequeño niño de pronto, poniendo inconscientemente su brazo herido sobre sus ojos en un acto de miseria, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. El gemido del pequeño le señaló a Hermione que tenía que dejar los nervios a un lado.

\- ¡Oh! Aun te duele, ¿a que sí? – le pregunto. El pequeño asintió lentamente, luciendo un adorable puchero en su redonda cara.

\- Aquí, traje la poción crece huesos y para dormir para ti. – le dijo Padma, pasándole los viales a Hermione. El niño miró los viales con desconfianza, como si estuviera contemplando si realmente podía confiar en las sanadoras y tomar la poción.

\- ¿Sabe eso malo? – murmuró por lo bajo. Hermione le dedico una suave sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que no. – le mintió. Iba a estar dormido inmediatamente luego de tomarse las pociones.

\- ¿Estás segura? – pregunto el chico nuevamente, mirándola con ojos sospechosos. Hermione resopló, claramente divertida con el chico.

\- No sabe tan malo, lo prometo. Solo sabe un poquito mal, pero ni siquiera lo vas a notar, lo prometo. – el niño la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

\- Quizá sabría mejor con un poco de jugo de naranja. – dijo inocentemente. Hermione soltó una carcajada, divertida por el intento del chico de evitar tomarse la poción.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Eso parece una idea genial. Iré a buscar un poco de jugo mientras tú esperas aquí con la sanadora Padma, ¿está bien?

\- Bien. – dijo el niño escuchándose engreído.

\- Y mientras esperas que regrese, ¿Por qué no le dices a la sanadora Padma quien es tu padre para que podamos enviarle una lechuza? – la cabeza del niño se impulso como un resorte para mirarla.

\- ¿Po… por qué necesitamos decirle a mi padre? – dijo luciendo asustado. Hermione saco los mechones de pelo rubio de los ojos del chico mientras le respondía.

\- Tenemos que decirle a tu padre, cariño. Estará realmente preocupado si no lo hacemos. ¿Quieres que tu padre se preocupe? – el niño sacudió la cabeza, todavía luciendo asustado. Hermione se acercó un poco, poniendo su boca cerca de su pequeño oído y susurrando.

\- No te preocupes, estar allí si se enoja.

\- ¿De verdad estarás allí? – le pregunto el niño inseguro. Hermione le sonrió y asintió. El chico se relajó en la cama y le dio una sonrisa tímida. Hermione se enderezo y arreglo sus túnicas de vuelta a la perfección, lista para buscar el jugo que le había prometido al pequeño, cuando escucho que Padma también se ponía de pie.

\- No te estreses Hermione. Iré a buscar el jugo. Él parece mas relajado contigo, de todas formas.

\- ¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, probablemente estés cansada de estar corriendo por los pasillos.

\- No es la gran cosa Hermione, de verdad. – le respondió Padma con una pequeña carcajada. Antes de que Hermione pudiera argumentar algo más, Padma estaba ya fuera de la habitación, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella. Hermione observó al pequeño en la cama nuevamente, sorprendiéndose de que el también la estuviera mirando. El chico se sonrojó con un rojo intenso, claramente avergonzado de haber sido atrapado observándola.

\- Hola. – dijo tímidamente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo unos minutos en presencia de este pequeño y ella caía bajo sus encantos. Tomo su anterior asiento al lado de la cama y acomodó las almohadas nuevamente.

\- Bien, entonces. Mientras esperamos por la sanadora Padma y tu jugo de naranja, porque no te presentas. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Oh, um…mi nombre es Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. – dijo, luciendo orgulloso.

\- ¿Malfoy? – escupió Hermione con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía esta tierna criatura ser descendencia de Malfoy? Seguramente había heredado su inocencia y amabilidad de su madre Astoria, pensó para sí misma. Hermione y Scorpius brincaron con sorpresa cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, revelando a un desaliñado Draco Malfoy.

 **\\.../**

 _Bueno, bueno, ¡SORPRESA! Aquí estoy con el segundo capitulo de una historia que ha tenido un recibimiento que jamás imaginé. En 4 días ha recibido 41 favoritos, 62 follows y 14 reviews; ¡todo un éxito! No puedo mas que agradecerles una vez mas por ser las lectoras tan hermosas y dedicadas que son y apoyarme en esta nueva aventura que he decidido comenzar. Lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero recuerden que no depende de mí. Recuerden que siempre que quieran y puedan, pueden buscar la historia original en mis favoritos y leerla._

 _Bueno, papá Malfoy ha hecho acto de presencia. ¿Qué pasará? Hermione no ha sabido de su enemigo de la infancia desde hace mucho, ¿Cómo creen que serán las cosas? Recordad que siempre tendremos al pequeño Scorp para arreglar las cagadas de su padre y llevarlo por el buen camino._

 _PD 1: mucho apoyo a las amigas y lectoras que pasaron por la terrible experiencia del terremoto; espero que todas estén bien. ¡Un abrazo!_

 _PD 2: las votaciones de los Amortentia Awards están abiertas hasta el 21 de enero, así que corran a votar por sus autoras e historias favoritas. (Me han dicho que una tal slyprincess07 que se cree traductora ha sido nominada, si quieren pueden votar por ella)_

 _Ahora sí, me retiro. Cualquier horror ortográfico es culpa del cansancio, me avisan para pasarle la factura xD_

 _Gracias infinitas a:_

 ** _Ivicab93, Valeria Rojas, damalunaely, Shalito94, LidiaIsabel, Nao Saotome Malfoy, AliceMlfoy, Natdrac, Guest, Dey Malfoy, sonrais777, yue yuna, Annykzhenn y AreRojasDH. Tambien a todas las que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos y la están siguiendo. ¡Todo el amor para ustedes!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo un muy mal día.

Pasó sus dedos por su inmaculado cabello rubio, haciendo que se saliera de lugar en algunas partes. En días normales eso le hubiera molestado, pero hoy no podía importarle menos. Parecía que todo era un desastre de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué su cabello tendría que ser diferente?

\- ¿Sr. Malfoy? – Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la cabeza de su asistente asomada por la puerta. – Tiene una reunión con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en un rato. – continúo diciendo el chico. Draco se puso de pie. Bien, justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, una reunión con aburridos oficiales del ministerio. Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos.

\- Llévalos hasta una de las salas de conferencias cuando lleguen y diles que esperen un momento.

\- ¿Cuál de todas, Sr.?

\- ¡Me importa un demonio cual! Solo llévalos a una maldita sala donde puedan sentar sus malditos traseros. – le gritó a su asistente que parecía que estaba a punto de ir a encogerse en un rincón.

\- S-sí, Sr. – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta rápidamente detrás de él.

Draco casi siente pena por el chico, que era un buen asistente. Simplemente lo atrapo de mal humor. Hizo la nota mental de ofrecerle un aumento o ascenso en algún momento de la próxima semana.

Caminó hasta el otro lado de su oficina, abrió el pequeño gabinete donde mantenía la mayoría de sus cosas personales y sacó una botella de whiskey de fuego. Entendía que si tenia que escuchar a otro oficial del ministerio hablar mierda sobre otra estúpida ley que tenia que seguir, necesitaba un trago. O dos, quizá tres, para estar seguros.

Sirvió un poco del contenido de la botella en un vaso y se lo llevo a los labios. Estaba a punto de tomarse otro trago cuando un ruidoso _pop"_ lo interrumpió.

Una pequeña mano huesuda lo jalo por la túnica, llamando su atención.

Estaba sorprendido de ver a uno de sus elfos mirándolo horrorizado.

\- ¡Amo Malfoy! – el elfo hizo una reverencia, asegurándose de que su cabeza tocara el piso.

\- Popsy, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te di instrucciones precisas de vigilar a Scorpius.

\- E…el…joven…amo… - la voz del elfo estaba llena de miedo mientras comenzaba a explicar.

\- ¿Qué pasó con Scorpius? – demandó saber Draco claramente molesto.

\- El…pequeño…amo…se ca…cayo…de su…es…escoba. – Draco derramo su whiskey de fuego, la mayoría en su cara ropa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no viniste antes?

\- Él…esta…en…San…Mungo…amo. – respondió el elfo llorando.

Draco rápidamente alcanzo su capa y se la puso. Dándole instrucciones al elfo de decirle a su asistente que cancelara todas las reuniones que tenía y que le informara lo que había pasado, se hizo camino hasta la chimenea y se introdujo en las llamas verdes y lanzando con fuerza innecesaria los polvos flú, gritó

\- ¡San Mungo!

Draco Malfoy salió tambaleándose de la chimenea del hospital, maldiciendo. _Realmente_ estaba teniendo un mal día.

Sin siquiera molestarse en limpiar sus caras túnicas, corrió en dirección al escritorio de recepción, empujando a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. No le importaba que las personas pensaran que era un bruto, el único pensamiento que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento era Scorpius.

Después de algunos gritos y mucha persuasión, finalmente llego al principio de la fila, donde le preguntó a la bruja secretaria el número de habitación en la que estaba su hijo. Sin molestarse en agradecer a los magos que le habían cedido el paso en la fila, corrió por lo corredores como un loco sin importarle los magos que golpeaba en el camino. En ese momento su única preocupación era la seguridad de su hijo.

Después de lo que parecieron cien años para Draco, finalmente llego a la habitación que le había indicado la bruja en la recepción. Sin perder más tiempo abrió la puerta, casi sacándola de su sitio.

Lo primero que vio fue la baranda de la camilla de hospital. Mirando un poco más arriba pudo distinguir a un pequeño niño con cabello rubio sedoso. ¡Scorpius!

Rápidamente cruzo la habitación en tres grandes zancadas y aplasto a su hijo contra su pecho, relevándole eso cuan suave y caliente estaba. Inhalo la esencia de su rubio cabello y suspiró. _Gracias a Merlín que está bien, no sé qué haría sin él._ Pensó. Lo acero más a su cuerpo, queriendo asegurarse de que su hijo estaba realmente seguro, ocasionando que Scorpius gimiera.

Hermione se sentó, estupefacta por el cariño que Draco Malfoy profesaba por su hijo. Nunca en su vida pensó que iba a ver a Malfoy ser tan… _cariñoso_. _No seas hipócrita Hermione._ Se reprendió a sí misma. _Es su hijo, por supuesto que lo ama._ No tiene nada de malo mostrar un poco de afecto por tu propio hijo. Quizá los rumores sobre él siendo un hombre cambiado eran ciertos, quien sabe e incluso tenía una novia en esos momentos. Habían pasado _tres_ años desde que su esposa había muerto. Viendo como estaba sosteniendo a su hijo en esos momentos, estaba segura de que de que no querría que su hijo creciera sin una mamá.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó a Scorpius gemir.

\- ¿Ummm? – Draco giró la cabeza y la miró, sus ojos ensanchándose por un momento, como si estuviera sorprendido de verla allí.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Uh, bueno, debo advertirte que no abraces así a Scorpius ahora mismo. Aun no se ha tomado las pociones necesarias para curar sus heridas.

\- Oh, claro. – respondió él, incómodo y avergonzado de haber sido atrapado haciendo algo que obviamente no debía. A regañadientes, alejó a Scorpius, aunque lo mantenía cerca para tener un ojo en él. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar caballero. – dijo dirigiéndose a su hijo. Scorpius miró a Hermione, asegurándose de que ella seguía allí. Ella asintió en su dirección, asegurándole silenciosamente que iba a cumplir su promesa.

\- Yo…lo siento, padre. No quise preocuparte, solo quiero ser un buen buscador como tú. – la expresión en los ojos de Draco se suavizó.

\- Lo serás, hijo, quizá seas mejor que yo incluso. – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su brazo.

\- ¡Oh! Padre, esta es la sanadora Her.. My.. Mo.. – la mirada de determinación estaba claramente pintada en su expresión. Hermione sonrió.

\- Puedes decirme Mione. Sanadora Mione. – Scorpius le sonrió de vuelta, sonrojándose. Mirando a su padre, dijo.

\- Padre, esta es la Sanadora Mione. ¡Ella me ha cuidado muy bien! – Draco estiró su mano derecha hacia Hermione.

\- Draco Malfoy. – ella sacudió su mano.

\- Hermione Granger.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos con sorpresa. ¿Había escuchado correctamente? _¿Hermione Granger?_

\\.../

¡Hola, hermoso mundo! ¿Qué tal? Yo estoy mal, pero no es culpa de ninguna de ustedes, así que no vale la pena lamentarme aquí. Solo quiero que sepan que si no actualizo en algunas semanas es porque estoy pasando por un proceso de duelo y perdida de alguien muy importante y especial.

Bueno, ¡ya se encontraron los chicos! (no tan chicos, jaja) ¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora? Scorpius obviamente tendrá que ver con todo lo que pase. Esta historia es muy refrescante a la mente y la amo mucho, mucho.

No me entretengo mucho, gracias por leer y por seguir aquí y en mis otras traducciones.

Besos,

Nat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **…**

Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon casi cómicamente. ¿Cómo podía ser esa chica Hermione Granger? ¿Dónde esta su pelo encrespado y sus largos dientes? Deslizó sus ojos por pequeña figura una vez más, sin saber si debía creerle a esa chica que proclamaba ser _la_ Hermione Granger.

Reegresó sus ojos a su cara, sorprendiéndose de encontrarla sonrojada. Sonrío. Parecía que la Sanadora Granger no estaba acostumbrada a recibir a atención, bueno eso explicaba la incomodidad que parecía sobresalir en sus fotos en los artículos de El Profeta sobre el triunfo del lado de la luz.

Se arriesgó a darle una mirada a sus ojos achocolatados, solo para descubrir que lo estaban mirando. Él la miro fijamente de vuelta, estupefacto. No podía alejar la mirada, era como si se hubiera encendido un interruptor que indicara el inicio de la tensión para darse a conocer. Podía sentir pequeñas hondas de electricidad a su alrededor, haciéndolo sensible al tacto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Notó como ella abría ligeramente los labios y recorría con su lengua su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. _Ah, o sea que ella también puede sentirlo._ Pensó, distraído con sus labios. Quizás ella podría decirle que estaba pasando, ella era sanadora después de todo. Contempló sus ojos nuevamente, admirando cuan brillantes e inocentes lucían. Ella tenia unos ojos hermosos, eran marrones y entrañables. Y no, no eran del marrón tipo sucio que había visto en muchas chicas anteriormente. Los de ella eran diferentes, le recordaban a su chocolate favorito cuando era un niño. El pegajoso chocolate que estaba dentro del bizcocho que siempre devoraba con sus manos, ganándose una buena nalgada siempre que su padre lo encontraba con los dedos sucios y la túnica pegajosa.

Salió de su ensueño cuando los ojos de ella abandonaron los suyos. Gruñendo suavemente, siguió su mirada hasta encontrarse con una sanadora practicante. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Padma algo? Fue a Hogwarts con ellos, ¿no es así? Debió haber entrado a la habitación cuando estabábamos…preocupados. Pensó.

\- Traje conmigo tu jugo de china. – dijo dirigiéndose a Scorpius. El niño sonrió felizmente. Hermione se aclaró la garganta, como si ese gesto de alguna forma pudiera aclarar su mente.

\- ¿Listo para tomarte tus pociones? – le preguntó a Scorpius mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Y mi jugo de china? – añadió Scorpius. Ella soltó una carcajada, atrayendo la atención de Draco. ¿Qué tenia esa mujer que parecía afectarlo tanto?

\- Y tu jugo de china. – le confirmó ella.

Observó a Hermione preparar los viales, tirando los tapones y acomodándolos suavemente en la mesa para que Scorpius los tomara.

Su mente voló a lo que había pasado minutos antes. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Sacudió la cabeza, tratando desesperadamente de aclarar sus pensamientos. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, la tensión era demasiada para él.

Miró a Scorpius, asegurándose de que estaba bien y teniendo un buen cuidado. Se aclaró la garganta para obtener la atención de las sanadoras.

\- Creo que esperaré afuera, si están bien con eso. ¿Estará bien Scorpius?

\- ¡Claro! Haremos que Scorpius este nuevamente como antes cuando estés de vuelta. – Panda, la sanadora, le respondió. Él miró a Hermione, preguntándole con la mirada si lo que la otra había dicho era cierto. Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Giró la cabeza abruptamente y enfocó su mirada en los viales que estaba sosteniendo.

Draco se escurrió fuera de la habitación, queriendo liberarse de la atmosfera llena de carga eléctrica que había dentro.

Fuera de la habitación, se encontró a si mismo recargándose en una de las blancas paredes cercanas a la puerta. Con un sonoro suspiro y un gruñido de frustración, pasó ambas manos por su cabello por lo que parecía la vez número doscientos en las últimas 24 horas.

Draco Malfoy estaba teniendo un día realmente malo.

 **…**

 _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? No lo sé, pero si es así les digo hola nuevamente, y a las nuevas lectoras les doy la bienvenida. ¿Cómo les trata la vida? Yo estoy sentada esperando el nuevo capítulo de "Del Otro Lado del Pasillo" de_ _ **lightfeatherxa.**_ _Si creen en alguna deidad, rueguen para que llegue pronto. Mientras yo sigo comiendo, traduciendo y esperando, jaja._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Además de enormemente corto, claro. Draco siente un cumulo de cosas, que como normalmente, no puede entender y al parecer Hermione siente lo mismo. ¿Qué pasará? Si quieren saber, estén pendientes al próximo capítulo, que vendrá pronto. : )_

 _Besos,_

 _Nat._


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **…**

Draco pasó los siguientes días dividiendo su tiempo entre su trabajo y Scorpius. Cada noche transformaba una de las sillas del cuarto de Scorpius en una cama para poder dormir, aunque rara vez dormía, en parte porque era incómodo y sobre todo porque el miedo de perder a Scorpius lo consumía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Le realidad de cuan frágil era su hijo lo había golpeado, y no se arriesgaría más, no cuando la seguridad de su hijo estaba en riesgo.

Después de dos días más en San Mungo, la sanadora le dijo que Scorpius estaba fuera de peligro y estaba autorizado a irse a casa a descansar.

Draco estaba feliz de escuchar tan buenas noticias. Su pequeño niño estaba bien, lo único que debía hacer ahora era descansar. Una parte de Draco estaba aliviada de que podía tomar distancia con Hermione, que había sido asignada como la sanadora de Scorpius durante su estancia en San Mungo, lo que significaba que Hermione estaba siempre con él en aquel pequeño espacio que llamaban habitación. Lo que significaba que Draco no podía evitarla desde que Scorpius se había hecho muy cercano a ella. Dejaba a Scorpius en la mañana con Granger mientras jugaban algún estúpido juego que probablemente ella le enseñó y regresaría al final del día solo para encontrarlos leyendo algún estúpido libro que Granger trajo con ella. Merlín bendito, ¿no tenía ella algún otro paciente además de su hijo? ¡No podía sacársela de encima! Merlín sabía que él tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no necesitaba tener a Granger en sus pensamientos también.

Dio un paso a través de la chimenea abrazando fuertemente a su hijo contra su pecho. Caminó cuidadosamente por los pasillos desiertos de Malfoy Manor, tratando de no empujar a Scorpius.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su antigua habitación y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a Scorpius.

Lo recostó sobre las suaves sábanas y lo tapó para la noche. Observó como Scorpius se aferró a su dragón de peluche. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo inocente y tranquilo que se veía.

Silenciosamente descendió hasta acostarse junto a su hijo, sacándose los zapatos en el proceso. Cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño se apoderara de su cansado cuerpo, soñando con niños inocentes y acogedores ojos marrones.

Draco miró su café malhumorado. Todo lo que veía le recordaba a Granger. Sus ojos, su risa contagiosa, su compasión…todo.

Estaba determinado a olvidar que se había encontrado con Granger, pero su hijo parecía pensar lo contrario.

De la única cosa que hablaba Scorpius era de la Sanadora Mione.

A la sanadora Mione le gusta el rojo.

La sanadora Mione dice que soy un buen chico.

A la sanadora Mione le gusta mi cabello así.

La sanadora Mione me dijo que no corriera después de comer.

Juraba que si escuchaba las palabras "sanadora Mione" una vez más iba a lanzarse un avada.

Scorpius dejó de hablar sobre ella cuando Draco le prometió que la verían ese fin de semana. Le rogaba a Merlín porque Scorpius hubiese olvidado esa promesa.

Levantó la mirada cuando escucho los pasos de Scorpius acercarse.

\- Buen día, padre. – le dijo Scorpius, dedicándole una sonrisa que mostraba todos los dientes. Tomando asiento frente a Draco, comenzó a comer su desayuno. – Veremos a la sanadora Mione hoy. – Draco suspiró, cansado de la conversación.

\- No, no veremos a la sanadora Mione hoy.

\- Pero dijiste que la veríamos en el fin de semana.

\- Sé lo que dije, Scorpius. Y…eh, la sanadora Mione me dijo que no podemos verla. – mintió.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! La sanadora Mione me dijo que podía ir a verla siempre que quisiera. – respondió Scorpius con suficiencia.

\- Bueno, quizá mintió. – dijo Draco, su tono de voz elevándose.

\- ¡La sanadora Mione nunca mentiría! ¡Ella dice que eso es malo! – Draco se puso de pie, golpeando con la silla el piso.

\- Cuando digo que no iremos, es porque no iremos. – gritó. Scorpius gimió, claramente asustado. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon. – Yo…lo siento mucho, hijo. – comenzó a decir. Scorpius saltó fuera de su silla y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Draco golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Bien, ahora su hijo estaba molesto con él. La culpa estaba creciendo dentro de él mientras escuchaba a Scorpius llorar a través del pasillo. Se pinchó el puente de la nariz. Tenía un montón de disculpas que dar, pensó mientras caminaba hasta su despacho.

Un pequeño niño con un montón de cabello rubio salió de la chimenea de San Mungo. Dio un paso hacia el piso de mármol, relevando sus zapatos desparejados. Nadie pareció darse cuenta del pequeño niño que vagabundeaba por el área de recepción.

Escaneó la habitación buscando una cara familiar.

Sus ojos plateados se iluminaron cuando vio a alguien vistiendo túnica color verde lima. Arrastrando su larga túnica tras él, se dirigió al mago que vestía túnicas verdes.

Ajustando la correa de Drazzy, su mochila en forma de dragón, jaló la túnica del hombre.

El mago miro abajo, sorprendido de ver al pequeño niño. Rápidamente miró alrededor, buscando los padres del niño. Cuando no encontró nada, miró nuevamente al chico.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarlo, joven? – preguntó.

\- Estoy buscando a mi sanadora Mione. – respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

 **…**

¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien por aquí? Si es así, gracias por continuar leyendo la historia, aunque los capítulos son cortos y yo actualizo cada mil años. Sé que soy una cruel traductora, pero se hace lo que se puede. ¿Les he dicho que amo a Scorpius? Bueno, lo amo. **_Mucho_**. Tengo una obsesión non-sana con él. Y lo mas triste es que nuestra relación es llamada pedofilia por la diferencia de edad…pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de eso. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? El pequeñajo ama a su sanadora (¿Quién no lo hace?), quiere verla y su padre (que no puede sacársela de la cabeza) no quiere. ¡Que dilema! Ahora el niño escapó de su casa y Draco hará todo un drama cuando se entere. Créanme que así será. Bueno, ya saben como esto funciona. _Leer y dejar un review para hacerme feliz._ O escribirme, como quieran.

Beso y abrazo mis niñas,

Nat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **…**

El fuerte aroma a café inundaba el comedor de los sanadores.

Hermione inhaló fuertemente, siempre había conectado el olor del café con hogar. Habia algo en la calidez y amargura del café que la relajaba. La relajaba tanto que aun después de todo lo que le había pasado, quedaba algo que no había cambiado.

Así como su amistad con Harry y Ron, pensó vagamente.

Cogió una de las tazas del gabinete y la llenó de café. Suavemente, arrastró los pies hasta la mesa mas cercana y tomó asiento.

Merlín, estaba muerta de cansancio.

‹‹Todo es tu culpa››, la regañó su subconsciente. ‹‹Fue tu idea hacer el turno de noche, tienes que siempre hacerlo todo, ¿verdad, Hermione Granger?››

Solo podía imaginarse a su misma luciendo decepcionada, con sus manos apoyadas firmemente en sus caderas. La imagen se veía incluso comica. No es de extrañar que Harry y Ron nunca la tomaran en serio. Apretó los labios tratando de contener la carcajada.

Tomo un gran trago de su café, sintiendo como le quemaba la garganta.

‹‹Tengo que mantenerme despierta. Tengo que mantenerme despierta. Tengo que mantenerme despierta.›› se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez. Pero no importaba cuan fuerte se repitiera el mantra, no parecía funcionar. Casi no notó cuando sus ojos se cerraron. Quizá podría descansar unos pocos minutos.

‹‹¡No!›› gritó su mente cuando casi se queda dormida. Pasó sus manos por su cabello, frustrada. Necesitaba encontrar algo que la distrajera, pensó.

Muy ocupada en sus intentos de no quedarse dormida, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Oye, Granger! Tengo algo para ti. – Hermione levantó la mirada, lista para gritarle a cualquiera que se haya atrevido a interrumpirla.

Se detuvo cuando vio a Adrian Pucey, y le sonrió. Su somnolencia parecía haber desaparecido. Adrian había sido su superior cuando comenzó su entrenamiento como sanadora. Al principio no estaba muy contenta con que fuera un Slytherin, pero mientras el tiempo pasaba, comenzó a admirar su compasión para todos y cada uno de sus pacientes. Estaba agradablemente sorprendida, también, de encontrar que tenían muchas cosas en común una vez se hicieron amigos cercanos. Usualmente almorzaban juntos, si sus horarios se lo permitían.

Contrario a lo que todos creían, no todos los Slytherin eran malos.

\- Oh…ummmm, hola Adrian. ¿Qué tienes para mí? – preguntó, observando la pila de paños verdes que llevaba en la mano. Adrian le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

\- Pues, encontré a alguien que parecía muy determinado a encontrarte y verte. – Hermione dio un salto sorprendida cuando un mechón de cabello rubio emergió de la pila de paños.

\- ¡Sanadora Mione!

\\...\

N/T:

Ah, ah, ah, me huele a competencia para Draco. Capitulo cortito y que he traducido mientras estoy en clase, así que disculpen los errores garrafales que pueda haber. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos,

Nat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **\\...\**

 **Hermione se calmó por un momento, apenas pudiendo esconder la sorpresa de ver a Scorpius.**

 **Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Scorpius se apartó de los brazos de Adrian para correr hasta ella.**

 **-** **¡Sanadora Mione! ¡Sanadora Mione! – escuchando su nombre, Hermione salió de su aturdimiento y se puso de pie, aun insegura de qué hacer. Un momento después sintió unos pequeños bracitos envolverse alrededor de sus rodillas. Pudo sentir, mas que escuchar, las risitas que soltaba Scorpius. Ella lo miró y sonrió.**

 **-** **Hola, Dragón.**

 **-** **¡Sanadora Mione! – Scorpius chilló Scorpius con deleite.**

 **Con un rápido movimiento, levantó Scorpius en sus brazos y lo acercó mucho a ella, disfrutando su esencia familiar. Siempre pensó que había olido su esencia anteriormente, solo que no podía identificar a que era que olía exactamente.** **Tomó otra respiración profunda, disfrutando su esencia reconfortante, acariciándolo.**

 **Scorpius soltó otra risita, sin molestarse en contener su alegría.**

 **-** **¡Sanadora Mione! – dijo suavemente el niño, murmurando su nombre como una plegaria. Hermione sonrió ante la dulzura de Scorpius. Apretó sus brazos alrededor del niño y miró a Adrian.**

 **-** **Gracias por traerlo hasta aquí. – Adrian se rascó detrás del cuello-un habito que tenia cuando estaba nervioso y Hermione había descubierto a través de los años.**

 **-** **Uh…bueno, no podía simplemente dejarlo allí. – respondió, un ligero rosado cubriendo sus mejillas. Se quedó allí de pie por un momento, cambiando de su peso de un pie a otro, como si tuviera algo mas que decir. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró rápidamente. – Bueno, te veo luego Hermione. Estoy segura de que estarás ocupada por el momento.**

 **-** **¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy en mi receso. – respondió Hermione. – Estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.**

 **-** **No, esta bien, puedo ver que tus manos están llenas ahora mismo. – encaró una ceja en su dirección. Hermione se sonrojó.**

 **Esto llevaba pasando algunos meses, su sutil…coqueteo. Uno de ellos se mantenía callado mientras el otro ofrecía ayuda. Hermione no podía negar que era un poco tierno, cuando lo mirabas en perspectiva.**

 **Adrian le dedicó un guiño, que envió a Hermione a sufrir un ataque de risa.**

Ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente mientras Adrian cerraba la puerta tras él, dándoles a Hermione y Scorpius un poco de privacidad.

Hermione observó al infante en sus brazos y sonrió.

\- Bien, bien, bien, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? – Scorpius soltó una risita y enterró su rostro entre los rizos de Hermione. Hermione lo sentó cerca de la mesa, desenredando sus brazos de alrededor del chico.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Dragón? – preguntó, realmente curiosa de porque Scorpius estaba allí. _Quizá Draco…_ susurró su subconsciente

Hermione se golpeó mentalmente por tener esa idea, desechando cualquier pensamiento de Draco.

\- Vine a ver a mi sanadora Mione. – respondió Scorpius orgulloso, como si su respuesta fuera obvia.

\- Oh. – murmuró Hermione. Su cabeza giro de izquierda a derecha, como si estuviera buscando a Draco.

Seguramente él no dejaría a su propio hijo (sangre pura, cabe decir) correr por los pasillos infectados de San Mungo. Mucho menos en compañía de sangre sucias.

\- ¿Dónde está, eh…tu padre?

\- ¿Padre? Él no está aquí. Vine yo solo. – respondió orgulloso de si mismo. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon. _Oh, oh,_ murmuró su subconsciente. Esto se iba a poner feo.

/…/

 _N/T:_

 _¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de poder traerles una nueva travesura del pequeño Scorp. Realmente no hay mucho para decir, salvo que, MUCHAS GRACIAS por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia. Siempre lo digo, pero son un amor._

 _Beso y abrazo desde Puerto Rico,_

 _Nat._


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **\\...\**

Draco salió cuidadosamente de las llamas verdes de la chimenea, sosteniendo una pinta enorme del mejor helado de Florean Fortescue. Limpiando el hollín de su túnica, caminó con decisión por el pasillo y escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su hijo.

Había planificado darle el helado a Scorpius como una ofrenda de paz por el modo que lo había actuado durante el desayuno.

\- Scorpius, hijo, ¿puedo pasar? – suavemente tocó la puerta de madera. No obtuvo respuesta. Quizás esta dormido, pensó. No podía culparlo, después de todo todavía estaba recuperándose de su caída. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y entró. Un enorme reguero lo recibió mientras se hacia su camino hasta la cama. Ropa y juguetes estaban regados por toda la habitación, haciéndola parecer que fue saqueada.

Haciendo una nota mental de regañar a Scorpius por el reguero, avanzó poco a poco hacia el gran bulto tirado en la cama con dosel.

\- Scor, te traje helado. – dijo tratando de sonar alegre.

Aún no recibía respuesta.

Debe estar realmente molesto conmigo, pensó. Su hijo era el único que creía que todavía quedaba algo bueno en él y ahora estaba molesto. Realmente la había cagado esta vez.

En silencio, puso el helado en la mesita de noche y realizó un hechizo para mantenerlo congelado. Tomó asiento a los pies de la cama, tratando de decidir cuál era la mejor de actuar ahora.

Con cuidado sacudió la figura de su hijo por debajo de las sabanas.

Se detuvo, apretando a su hijo por un momento. Esto no se siente del todo bien, pensó.

Después de años de sostener a Scorpius contra su cuerpo lo hicieron memorizar cada contorno y forma de su hijo. Astoria nunca tuvo realmente el tiempo o la iniciativa de cuidar de su hijo, lo que dejó a Draco a cargo de su hijo desde el día que nació.

Sacó las sabanas, queriendo saber si había algo mal con Scorpius.

Sus ojos se ensancharon impresionados cuando no vio a su hijo, sino un montón de almohadas envueltas en túnicas de Scorpius.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, su mente registrando las cosas que había visto, o en este caso las que no había visto.

Sacudió las almohadas un momento, como esperando que de repente se convirtieran en su hijo.

Con frustración y adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, rápidamente buscó por toda la habitación, volcando los muebles a medida que avanzaba. Busco en cada esquina de la habitación, pero no encontraba a Scorpius.

Pasando sus finos dedos por su cabello, llamó y les gritó a todos los elfos domésticos para que buscaran rápidamente por toda la mansión. Pero aun así nadie encontró ni siquiera un pelo de Scorpius.

 _¿Dónde puede estar ese pequeño niño?_ Pienso con desesperación.

Escaneó la habitación una vez más, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que le dijera a donde Scorpius pudo haber ido.

Su visión se detuvo en los dibujos de Scorpius en la pared.

Dio algunos pasos para acercarse más a ellos y mirarlos todos.

Se detuvo en el dibujo de un alto hombre de cabello rubio, un niño con un cabello exactamente igual que el del adulto y una chica con cabello marron rizado vistiendo un vestido verde. ¿Quién podría ser?

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando comprendió. ¡Claro! ¡Granger! Su hijo debió haber ido a ver su sanadora Mione.

Sin perder el tiempo corrió a la chimenea, tomando de paso una gran cantidad de polvos flú y gritó

\- ¡San Mungo!

…

 _N/T:_

 _¡Ho-la! ¿Cómo están? Yo estoy muy feliz porque he terminado una clase hoy y tengo vacaciones la próxima semana. Jaja. ¿Qué les pareció esto? A mi Draco se me hace muy tierno con Scorp y pudimos ver un poco que nuestro rubio mayor siempre cuidó del niño._

 _Bueno, quiero dar especiales gracias a_ _ **dianetonks**_ _por la hermosa portada que ha hecho para la historia. Sé que ya te lo dije preciosa, pero muchas gracias. Me gusto mucho. :)_

 _También gracias a todas las bellas que me dejan un review en cada actualización y que, aunque actualizo cada mil años se mantienen aquí._

 _¡Un abrazo!_

 _Nat_


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **\\...\**

\- ¡Grajeas! ¡Mas grajeas!

Hermione se rio mientras se giraba para mirar a Scorpius, encantada con la manera en la que él prácticamente saltaba en sus pies desesperadamente intentando observarla mientras ella preparaba el helado que le había comprado.

\- Okay, okay, vamos a añadirle mas grajeas. Quizá solo un poquito más. – concluyó ella. Scorpius le respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, y por un momento Hermione no pudo alejar la mirada del niño.

 _Así que así es como Malfoy debe lucir cuando es feliz y no luce enojado_. Pensó ella. Era divertido como Scorpius era una copia de Draco, desde el suave cabello rubio hasta los ojos grises. Era como una copia al carbón del Draco joven. Lo único que se perdía de Draco en el rostro de Scorpius era la sonrisa sarcástica que siempre llevaba su padre. Solo le pedía a Merlín que Scorpius nunca llevara esa sonrisa. El mundo ha tenido suficiente de Malfoy's malcriados. No había muchos rasgos de Astoria en Scorpius. O quizá estaban escondidas debajo de todos los genes Malfoy.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, vertiendo otra cucharada de grajeas en el helado.

\- Scorpius, cariño, ¿te molestaría conseguir dos cucharas del mostrador que esta allí? – Scorpius corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el mostrador, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de lo que Hermione haría con el helado.

Sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Scorpius. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de meses que estaría preparando mantecados con un Malfoy, se habría reído en la cara de la persona y le habría preguntado si se estaba volviendo loca.

Pero ahora realmente estaba pasando, y no podía encontrar nada malo con ello. Parecía una cosa normal.

\- ¡Aquí están, sanadora Mione! – gritó Scorpius, claramente encantado por comenzar a comerse su helado.

\- ¿Por qué no me ayudas a darle el ultimo toque al helado? – preguntó ella, sosteniendo hacia Scorpius un gran jarrón de cerezas, animando a Scorpius a tomar una.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Me dejaras ayudar? – sus ojos se ensancharon

\- Por supuesto que te dejare ayudar, es tu helado después de todo.

\- ¿Es todo para mí? – Hermione sonrió.

\- Sip. Porque fuiste muy valiente hoy al decidir venir a verme. Pero me tienes que prometer que no lo harás nunca más a menos que tu padre te de permiso, ¿ok? – Hermione se encogió un poco al pensar como Draco iba a reaccionar cuando recibiera su carta de que Scorpius estaba sano y salvo con ella en San Mungo.

Scorpius sonrió y metió su pequeña mano dentro de la jarra buscando la cereza mas grande.

Con cuidado, Hermione lo guio para que se trepara en una pequeña silla para que alcanzara la cima del helado. Con un pequeño "plop", la cereza descansaba en el tope del helado.

Scorpius aplaudió encantado, compartiendo con Hermione una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras se preparaban para comer el gran helado, un pequeño toque en la puerta los distrajo.

Adrian apareció en la puerta, luciendo bastante turbado.

\- Uh, Hermione, hay alguien por aquí preguntando por ti.

Adrian se hizo un poco para el lado, revelando así a Draco Malfoy.

…

Hola. Realmente esto es tan corto que no hay mucho que decir. La autora siempre nos deja con la incertidumbre de lo que va a pasar…esta semana la tengo libre y excepto por mañana que saldré a acampar, prometo ponerme al día con las historias y ver si puedo actualizar.

Meri, sé que no andas por estos lares de mis historias, pero quiero desearte un feliz cumpleaños y todas las cosas lindas de la vida. Gracias por deleitarnos con tus historias, eres toda una inspiración. Por favor, actualiza Si Fuéramos Aire. Eso era todo, bye.

¿Un review?

P.D: el siguiente capítulo tiene más de 1K palabras. Estamos avanzando.

Beso y abrazo,

Nat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **\\...\**

Draco dejó salir un gran suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Scorpius seguro con Hermione. Su pequeño niño estaba bien. Finalmente sintió que su pecho contraído lentamente regresaba a la normalidad mientras veía como su hijo comía un helado particularmente grande y tarareaba de placer mientras el dulce sabor se registraba en su boca.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, ya que estaba paralizado con la inocencia de su hijo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta un poco alto, apartando su mirada de Scorpius.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera? – escuchó él que ella le decía. Asintió ligeramente, aunque manteniendo un ojo en Scorpius, decidiendo si era buena idea dejar a su hijo desatendido en un hospital. Hermione parecía estar pensando lo mismo cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba la mirada de él.

\- No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que Scorpius será un buen chico con el Sanador Adrian mientras nosotros hablamos. ¿No es así Dragón? – le preguntó a Scorpius, revolviéndole el cabello y haciéndolo reír.

\- ¡Por supuesto que seré bueno, Sanadora Mione! – respondió Scorpius, tomando otra enorme cucharada de su helado.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Scorpius nunca se rendiría ante él así de fácil, no sin antes hacerle una rabieta, y aquí estaba viéndolo de primera mano. ¿Qué le había dado Granger a su hijo para que actuara tan…bueno? Quiza mezcló una poción con el helado que su hijo estaba devorando ahora mismo, pensó bruscamente. Pero bueno, lo importante es que su hijo estaba seguro.

Hermione los dirigió al pasillo que estaba justo frente a la habitación donde habían estado antes. Se giró para encararlo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Primero, me quiero decirte que tu hijo esta bien y no ha sufrido ningún accidente. También quiero pedirte que no lo regañes.

\- ¿Estas loca Granger…? El chico…

\- Ha tenido un día ya bastante difícil, Malfoy. Lo vas a estresar mucho más, él es solo un pequeño niño, por las barbas de Merlín. Apuesto a que no sabe lo que hace la mitad del tiempo. – Draco cerró la boca, entendiendo su punto. Aun fulminando a Hermione con la mirada, le preguntó

\- Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que debo hacer? ¿Dejarlo pasar? – _Ya está,_ pensó con aire de suficiencia. _¡Veamos con que responde eso!_

\- No te estoy restringiendo de que hables con él acerca de sus errores. Solo te estoy diciendo que hay otras maneras de informarle a tu niño que ha hecho las cosas mal además de gritarle. Lo estas asustando Malfoy, eres su padre, se supone que lo hagas sentir amado, no asustado. – Hermione terminó de hablar con un jadeo. No se había dado cuenta de que había dado unos pasos más cerca de Malfoy durante su discurso.

Los hombros de él se hundieron, no podía creer que fuera admitir esto, pero…ella tenía razón. No es que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, mucho menos frente a ella. No podía darle esa satisfacción. Por un momento, se quedó mirando fijamente a la bruja que estaba a unos centímetros de él.

Y la pseudo-melodía que se había escuchado la primera vez que se vieron en la habitación de Scorpius la primera vez, estaba sonando otra vez. Se sentía como un choque de electricidad, como un chorro de agua fría. No se sentía mal, no del todo. Se sentía reconfortante. Por un loco momento consideró tocarla, solo poner un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Eso era algo inofensivo, ¿no?

\- Bien, no le voy a gritar. – dijo finalmente después de un largo rato, aun observando sus ojos, temeroso de romper el contacto.

\- Gracias por entender. – susurró ella, sin que casi se le entendiera. Su voz temblorosa.

\- Uh, pues, ¿después de ti? – preguntó él, sosteniendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Gracias. – replicó ella, sonrojándose levemente. Casi lo atropella al pasar por la puerta, en su intento de escapar de la incomodidad que había entre ellos.

Draco tomó una bocana de aire mientras ella pasaba delante de él, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Volvió a tomar una gran respiración, deleitándose de lo bien que olía ella. Como miel o vainilla o quizás una flor poco común, tan rara como ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de volver a enfocarse. En el nombre de Merlín, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Debería estar más interesado en la condición de su hijo que en como Granger olía.

Quizás el estrés estaba atrapándolo al fin. Tuvo una semana alarmante y fuerte después de todo, con Scorpius saliendo lastimado y ahora esto.

Era esa exactamente la razón por la que no quería que Scorpius viera a Granger de nuevo. Ella y sus amigos siempre fueron un imán para el peligro. Lo que no anticipó fue lo decidido que estaría su hijo de ver a Granger.

Bueno, era un Malfoy después de todo, y los Malfoy eran conocidos por conseguir lo que querían sin importar que. Este pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa.

Tomando un último fuerte respiro por la nariz, finalmente entró en el cuarto de descanso de los sanadores, siendo inmediatamente recibido por Scorpius.

\- ¡Padre! – sonrió cálidamente a su hijo. Scorpius nunca fallaba en sus intentos de hacerlo sonreír.

\- Hey, amigo. – respondió manteniendo sus brazos medio abiertos para él, para que saltara mientras él se arrodillaba en el suelo.

Viendo la oportunidad de ser cargado por su padre, Scorpius rápidamente saltó fuera de su asiento y se estrelló en los brazos anhelantes de Draco.

Draco besó su frente, sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho, abrazándolo.

\- La sanadora Mione me dijo que ya no estas molesto. – susurró Scorpius contra el cuello de Draco.

\- No estaba enojado. – replicó igual de bajito.

\- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Scorp saliendo de su escondite entre los brazos de su padre.

\- Sip. Sabes que nunca puedo enojarme contigo.

La sonrisa que Scorpius le dio como respuesta fue tan hermosa, incluso atrapó a Draco fuera de guardia baja. Aunque había visto esa sonrisa millones de veces, nunca se cansaba de ver a su hijo tan feliz.

Draco se puso de pie con Scorpius aun entre sus brazos.

\- Padre.

\- ¿Jum? – respondió mirando a su hijo.

\- Tengo hambre. – Draco soltó una carcajada mientras su hijo también sonreía.

\- Siempre tienes hambre, Scor. – replicó. - ¿Dónde quieres comer hoy, eh? – El ceño de Scorpius se frunció por un momento, haciéndolo parecer que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé dónde! La sanadora Mione me habló sobre este sitio donde comes y hay un enorme tubo con montones de bolas de colores donde puedes nadar. ¿Podemos ir allí padre? ¡Por favoooooor!

Draco miró con extrañeza a su hijo por un momento. ¿De qué clase de sitio hablaba Granger? Entonces se encontró con la mirada de culpabilidad de Granger al otro lado de la habitación, viendo como se encogía en su sitio y le sonreía.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole de vuelta, ocasionando que ambos alejaran la mirada.

\- Granger, ¿puedes darme las instrucciones para llegar a este, uh…sitio del que mi hijo está hablando?

Hermione se sonrojo notablemente avergonzada. Nunca debió hablarle a Scorpius de aquel lugar. Era un restaurante muggle, por las barbas de Merlín. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando le habló del lugar al hijo de Draco Malfoy?

\- Sí, claro Malfoy. Quizá pueda dibujarte algún tipo de mapa.

\- O, quizá simplemente pueda venir con nosotros sanadora Mione. ¿No sería divertido padre? – interrumpió Scorpius, con la emoción dibujada en los ojos.

\- Oh, bueno hijo, creo que la sanadora Granger tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer aquí que venir con nosotros. ¿Verdad, Granger? – dijo Draco.

\- Oh, pues…

\- Hermione tiene bastantes pacientes que atender hoy. – la voz de Adrian Pucey se escuchó fuerte y clara desde la esquina de la habitación.

Hermione miró a Adrian, que estaba mirando fijamente a Draco y Scorpius. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? _Posiblemente hara a Scorpius llorar,_ pensó.

\- Oh, dejala ir Adrian. Hermione nunca se toma un receso de almuerzo de mas de algunos minutos. – intervino Padma desde detrás de Adian. Había entrado a la habitación unos minutos antes a buscar la tan necesitada cafeína. – Ve Hermione, mereces un descanso. Raramente sales cuando es tu hora de almuerzo. – terminó de decir la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Por favor sanadora Mione! – dijo Scorpius mirando a Hermione con sus enormes ojos.

Hermione se arriesgó a mirar a Malfoy, que estaba sonriendo. Probablemente la estaba aguijoneando, retándola a pasar tiempo sola con los Malfoy. Si él pensaba que ella tenía miedo de él o algo mas entonces estaba mal.

Le sonrió a Scorpius.

\- ¿Por qué no esperas aquí por mi en lo que voy a buscar mi abrigo? – se giró a mirar a Draco, viendo con regocijo la sorpresa en su rostro. Entonces fue el turno de ella de sonreír, antes de hacerse camino al cuarto donde guardaban los abrigos.

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Pues, ¿que les parece?**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas por lo corto que han sido los capítulos que he publicado. Eran ideas que me llegaban en medio de la noche y que decidía escribir y publicar antes de que se me olvidaran, así que lo siento si eran demasiado cortos. Espero que este capítulo arregle un poco eso.**

 _Nota de la traductora._

 _Hola. ¿Qué te parece si dejas un review?_

 _Beso y abrazo,_

 _Nat._


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **\\...\**

Hermione se estremeció a la vez que ajustaba su abrigo alrededor de su pequeña figura. Wow, parecía que el verano vendría temprano este año.

Ella miró a Malfoy mientras caminaban por una estrecha acera. Habían estado caminando en silencio por un tiempo, excepto por las observaciones ocasionales de Scorpius acerca del Londres Muggle. Había sido hermoso ver sus ojos iluminarse cada vez que veía algo con lo que no estaba familiarizado.

De hecho, ella estaba sorprendida de encontrar el silencio reconfortante a diferencia de lo que ella imaginaba, que sería un viaje incómodo.

Sonrió mientras veía a Scorpius saltar por el pavimento un poco más adelante que ellos.

\- ¡Sanadora Mione! ¿Qué tipo de flor es esa? – gritó Scorpius, apuntando a una brillante flor morada cerca de un parque. Hermione aceleró un poco sus pasos para llegar donde el chico.

\- Jum, me parece que eso es una frittillary (1).

\- ¿Una qué?

\- Una fritillary. – repitió Hermione con una sonrisa. – Son flores muy extrañas. Estoy sorprendida de verlas por aquí, de hecho. Los sanadores solemos utilizarlas para hacer pociones para reducir el dolor. Pero es muy difícil de encontrar. Son muy sensibles y la más mínima cosa las puede destruir.

\- Supongo que eso significa que no puedo coger una, ¿huh? – Hermione soltó una carcajada.

\- Nope, lo siento compañero. No te preocupes, veremos más flores.

\- Qué lástima, es bastante hermosa.

\- Y rara – agregó Draco. Hermione dio un salto sorprendida de sentir el aliento de Draco en su cuello. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Malditos Slytherin's y su habilidad de acechar a la gente.

\- Uh, sí, son bastante raras. – respondió Hermione mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

Draco sonrió mientras veía a Hermione ajustarse el sombrero que llevaba. Parecía que Granger se estaba sintiendo incómoda en su compañía. Quizá solo estaba falsificando su compostura amable de antes, pensó Draco.

\- ¿Por qué no seguimos con nuestro trayecto, Srta. Granger? Es tarde y Scorpius no comió lo suficiente esta mañana en el desayuno. Estoy seguro de que está famélico.

\- Cierto. – respondió Hermione, levantando la barbilla de manera desafiante.

Draco casi sonrió ante la audacia de los Gryffindor, un día de estos su estúpida valentía la metería problemas, se dijo a si mismo con diversión mientras disfrutaba del sonrojo de Hermione cuando sonrió otra vez.

* * *

Después de caminar unas cuadras más, llegaron frente a un brillante edificio anaranjado con una enorme estatua en forma de ratón frente a sus puertas. Tenía un brillante letrero en la parte de arriba donde se podía leer: "Popper Pete's Pizza".

Draco casi se atraganta ante lo que veía. ¿Qué clase de establecimiento era ese? ¿Quién en el jodido nombre de Merlín querría pintar un restaurante con ese horrible color naranja? Además de las horribles comadrejas, claro.

Hermione abrió las puertas y Scorpius corrió dentro.

¡El interior era incluso más horrible! ¡Había niños por todos lados! No niños educados como Scorpius, eran niños mocosos y sucios. Le tomó todo el autocontrol a Draco para no tomar a Scorpius entre sus brazos y sacarlo de allí.

Y lo que más le molestó fue que su hijo estaba socializando con esa gente y al parecer disfrutaba su compañía.

Se mantuvo paralizado por un momento mientras veía a su hijo jugar algún estúpido juego con los sucios niños antes de que Hermione lo tomara del brazo y lo arrastrara a una mesa pintada de un horrible color violeta.

\- ¡Vamos, Malfoy! – lo apuró Hermione, obligándolo a sentarse.

\- ¿Qu.. ¿Dón…Scorpius – le tomó unos segundos antes de poder calmarse lo suficiente para decir palabras que Hermione pudiera entender. - ¡Mi hijo! ¿Dónde demonios está mi hijo? ¿Por qué vinimos aquí, Granger? Obviamente esto no es un lugar seguro para niños, especialmente para mi hijo. – Hermione se rio ante la cara estresada de Draco.

\- Relájate Malfoy, es un lugar completamente seguro.

\- ¡Para niños muggles! – gritó. Hermione rodó los ojos. Honestamente, ¿qué tan tonto podía llegar a ser?

\- Si los niños muggles están perfectamente seguros aquí, te aseguro que tu hijo sangre pura también lo está. – Draco la miró con incredulidad, como si no le encontrara sentido a sus palabras. – Mira, Malfoy… - continuó Hermione con un suspiro. - ¿Ves a todos esos padres muggles que tenemos alrededor? Ellos no ven ningún problema con que sus niños estén aquí corriendo y jugando. Así que si los muggles sienten que sus hijos están seguros aquí, un hombre la de la alta sociedad mágica que está capacitado para salvar a su hijo de cualquier cosa, debería estarlo también.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si se corta o se cae y se lastima? ¿Ah, Granger? – le dijo Draco fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Malfoy, no sé si eres malditamente idiota o solo estas siendo tu mismo, pero, ¿se te olvida que soy sanadora? – Draco suspiró con alivio. Bueno, al menos su hijo estaba a salvo. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era sobrevivir unos minutos más rodeado de pequeños y raros muggles y estaría bien.

Se sentó en su lugar un poco más cómodo y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar donde los niños estaban jugando. Encontró a Scorpius en menos de un segundo, su cabello rubio platino era reconocible incluso en la distancia. Observó como corría en compañía de un horrible niño muggle que vestía ropa horrible. Ahora sabia de donde las comadrejas habían adquirido sus gustos en moda.

Después de acostumbrarse a su entorno comenzó a relajarse poco a poco. Esto no era tan malo. De hecho, era bastante relajante solo sentarse, sin tener que escuchar a su hijo corretear a su alrededor hablando sobre su Sanadora Mione.

Inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hasta Hermione. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado un poco y la observó mientras ella mordía sus labios. Observó los detalles de su rostro. Las pecas de su nariz, el hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla derecha siempre que sonreía, sus ojos color chocolate y por supuesto su horrible cabello. Le daba el crédito de que su cabello lucía menos terrible ahora que cuando iban en Hogwarts, pero era Hermione Granger de quien estaban hablando. Su pelo encrespado nunca se iria de la memoria de nadie.

Ella se veía tan ordinaria y aburrida y aun así su hijo encontraba algo extraordinario en ella. _Me pregunto, ¿qué es?,_ pensó.

 _Quizás algún día lo descubras._ Le susurró una voz en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, eso no sucedería si él podía evitarlo.

Mientras él la observaba, Hermione se giró y lo miró también. Se miraron por unos momentos sin que ninguno de los dos apartara la mirada.

Finalmente, Hermione pareció salir del hechizo en el que estaba y rápidamente alejó la mirada, pretendiendo buscar algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Draco sonrió, si había algo que disfrutara grandemente, era hacer sentir a Hermione Granger incómoda.

Nota de Traductora:

Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo. También sé que el capítulo es demasiado corto para todo el tiempo que les he hecho esperar, pero el semestre fue un hijo de puta y apenas sobreviví. Así que, con los ojos pegados al cráneo, unas ojeras que me llegan a la nariz y la décima taza de café del día en la mano, les traigo el capítulo 11 de Healer Mione. Realmente espero que les guste, a mí en lo personal me gustó mucho y disfruté mucho traduciéndolo. Draco es tan sobreprotector con Scorpius, aunque es entendible, porque es lo único que le queda.

Mientras escribía esta nota me ha llegado la notificación de que Ilwen ha actualizado Blindness, así que quienes sigan la historia corran a leerla y a dejarle un hermoso review, que bien merecido lo tiene; igual que todas las autoras.

Como suelo hacer, quiero recomendarles una historia muy buena llamada _El Pacto_. Su autora es **May Traumend**. El link de la historia lo pueden encontrar en mis favoritos y para que sepan, actualiza fielmente cada domingo.

Feliz Dramione Day, por cierto.

¿Un review?

Besos, Nat.


	12. Chapter 12

Esta es una traducción autorizada de _Healer Mione_ de TheMalfoys.

...

 **Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que habían llegado al restaurant, y Scorpius no había dejado de jugar con los demás niños.**

 **Hermione tomó asiento, sosteniendo su estómago hambriento. Le estaba dando un poco de hambre, pero no tenía el corazón para decirle a Scorpius que dejara de jugar un rato para que pudieran comer. Además, parecía que Scorpius estaba teniendo el mejor rato de su vida jugando con los demás niños.**

 **Probablemente porque nunca había jugado con otros niños.**

 **Miró a Draco por un segundo, esperando encontrarlo con el ceño fruncido, pero para su sorpresa el hombre parecía relajado y feliz.**

 **Retiró su mirada de Draco y escaneó el lugar para encontrar a Scorpius nuevamente.**

 **Aunque le había dicho a Draco que su hijo estaba perfectamente seguro, tenía un ojo sobre él en caso de que algo terriblemente malo pasara. Si había algo que la guerra le había enseñado era a siempre mantenerse alerta y a proteger las personas que amaba.**

 ** _Personas que amas Hermione, no el hijo de tu enemigo,_** **le gritó su subconsciente.**

 **Pero mientras veía a Scorpius correr por el lugar sonriendo, no pudo más que sonreír.**

 **Oh, cuanto daría ella por recuperar esa inocencia y felicidad de nuevo.**

 **Se preguntó cómo se sentiría Scorpius sobre haber perdido a su madre, de no verla.**

 **Aun podía recordar claramente el encabezado de El Profeta:** ** _Astoria Malfoy muere en accidente automovilístico._**

 **Ella realmente no había leído el artículo, solo había escuchado los rumores y chismes de sus compañeros. Según lo que había escuchado de ellos, Astoria y Draco habían tenido una fuerte pelea esa noche donde Astoria se molestó mucho y decidió irse utilizando uno de los autos muggles que coleccionaba, bajo una tormenta. Estaba tan disgustada y llorando tanto que no se dio cuenta que un camión venía por su camino.**

 **Se decía que su cuerpo no había podido ser reconocido. Lo que una vez fue una piel pálida y suave quedo llena de sangre y su hermoso rostro destruido por el impacto.**

 **Aunque ella no sabía si alguna de esas historias era cierta, pues ella no había sido asignada para tratar con Astoria. Los Malfoy habían elegido a Adrian Pucey y algunos de los sanadores familiares para intentar salvarla. Y ella nunca había tenido las agallas para preguntarle a Adrian. Después de todo, Astoria y Adrian habían sido buenos amigos. Ella no quería forzarlo a que le dijera nada que no fuera cómodo compartir. Y no quería que él pensara que ella no sabía meterse en sus propios asuntos.**

 **Scorpius solo tenía un mes de nacido cuando Astoria murió. Ella vio las fotos de su funeral, donde Draco sostenía a un pequeñísimo Scorpius mientras un ataúd negro era bajado a tierra.**

 **Ella no podia imaginarse como Draco se sintió en ese momento. Perder a un ser amado era una de las cosas más difíciles que Hermione había enfrentado. Era algo que no le deseaba ni a su peor enemigo, ni, aunque este fuera Draco Malfoy.**

 **Después de todo el frenesí mediático luego de la muerte de Astoria, los Malfoy se habían retirado a su mansión y no se les veía fuera en casi ninguna ocasión.**

 **Cuando Astoria aún estaba viva, la mansión siempre estaba repleta de invitados y había siempre fiestas que usualmente organizaba sin ninguna razón. Ella no podía culparla, si fuera la aburrida esposa de un sangre pura posiblemente haría lo mismo.**

 **No había un día de la semana que no vieras fotos en las grandes revistas del Mundo Mágico sobre las fiestas que hacía Astoria Malfoy.**

 **Pero ahora, los Malfoy a penas salían a tomar algo de sol. La prensa se había cansado de tratar de conseguir una entrevista después de la muerte de Astoria.**

 **El Mundo Mágico parecía entender su necesidad de estar solos, porque los Malfoy fueron perdonados y recuperaron la confianza que los magos tenían en ellos.**

 **Incluso Harry había hecho el esfuerzo de invitar a Draco a las funciones y fiestas del Ministerio, aunque Draco siempre las declinaba.**

 **De solo pensar cuan desafortunado era Scorpius, la hacía querer abrazarlo. No podías evitar amarlo. Estar alrededor de Scorpius hacia que te dieras cuenta de que aun quedaba pureza y belleza en el mundo.**

 **—** **¡Sanadora Mione! – Hermione saltó levemente en su asiento.**

 **—** **Dragón. – lo recibió ella.**

 **—** **Me gustaría presentarle a mis nuevos amigos. – dijo él emocionado. Y Scorpius le presentó uno a uno sus nuevos amigos a Draco y Hermione.**

 **—** **Esta es Maddy, y este que aquí en John. ¡Oh! Y aquella que está en la puerta es Liz.**

 **—** **Wow, Dragón, haz hecho muchos amigos hoy. ¿No es así?**

 **—** **¡Yup! – respondió Scorpius alegre.**

 **Draco rodó los ojos mientras Hermione escuchaba todo lo que Scorpius le decía. Él nunca había tenido la paciencia de escuchar a su hijo cuando se trataba de sus juguetes o sus amigos.** **Para él, todos lucían exactamente igual.**

 **Finalmente, después de casi una hora y media de espera, Scorpius tomó asiento y agarró el menú con sus regordetas manos.**

 **Draco hizo lo mismo y examinó el menú también.**

 **—** **Creo que tengo ganas de comer pescado hoy. – murmuró Draco.**

 **—** **¡No! – gritó Scorpius inmediatamente. – A la sanadora Mione no le gusta mucho el pescado, debemos comer algo que a ella le guste. – Draco levantó una ceja a su hijo. Scorpius nunca estaba en desacuerdo con él en la comida. Nunca hasta ahora. Hermione se sonrojo, observando el intercambio entre padre e hijo.**

 **—** **Esta bien, Dragón, tu padre puede ordenar lo que él quiera. Aunque creo que aquí no sirven pescado. Es un restaurante de pizza, después de todo. Creo que casi todo lo que hay en el menú es eso.**

 **—** **Padre, creo que la sanadora Mione debería elegir lo que vamos a comer porque siempre eres tú quien lo hace. Debes darle a otros la oportunidad de también elegir. – dijo Scorpius mirando a su padre con sus enormes ojos. ¡Mierda! Él nunca podía decirle que no a Scorpius cuando lo miraba así.**

 **—** **Bien, bien. Ordena lo que quieras** ** _Sanadora Mione_** **. – respondió Draco, su voz llena de falsa dulzura.**

 **—** **Gracias,** ** _Sr. Malfoy._** **– replicó Hermione, imitando la manera en que él le respondió. – Hmmm, veamos. Creo que podemos disfrutar de una enorme pizza de pepperoni y unas batidas. ¿Qué te parece eso, Dragón?**

 **—** **¡Bien! – respondió Scorpius.**

 **Hermione miró a Draco y sonrió.**

 **Draco miró hacia otra parte y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, como si estuviera diciéndole que no quería hablar con ella.**

 ** _‹‹_** ** _Que bebé grande››._** **Pensó Hermione mientras llamaba a una mesera para que les tomara la orden.**

 **Solo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos antes de que les llevaran la comida a la mesa.**

 **Draco estaba decidido a no comer cualquiera fuera la basura que Granger había ordenado. Pero mientras observaba a su hijo y Hermione disfrutar la pizza, su hambre pudo más que su orgullo.**

 **Hermione observó con diversión como Draco pedía un plato y cubiertos a la mesera.**

 **La mesera lo encontró divertido también y le lanzó una mirada divertida a Hermione cuando regreso con el pedido a la mesa.**

 **Hermione casi suelta una carcajada cuando vio lo meticuloso que Draco estaba siendo. ¡Era pizza, por Merlín! Lo único que tenía que hacer era metérsela a la boca.**

 **Ella observó como él luchaba para cortar la pizza en pequeños pedazos, y como el queso de enredaba en el tenedor.**

 **—** **Merlín, Malfoy, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomarla en tu mano y darle un mordisco. No necesitas usar tenedor y cuchillo.**

 **—** **Granger, algunos de nosotros tenemos modales en la mesa. – le espetó Draco.**

 **—** **Así es como se come la pizza, Malfoy. Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras. – le dijo Hermione rindiéndose.**

 **Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió a los baños de mujeres, no quería discutir con Malfoy, no delante de Scorpius.**

 **Se echó agua fría en la cara y se golpeó la mejilla levemente antes de regresar a la mesa.**

 **Se quedó congelada en su lugar mientras veía a Draco Malfoy sosteniendo en su mano un grasoso pedazo de pizza con cara de enorme disgusto.**

 **No pudo evitar sonreír mientras Draco intentaba morder la pizza sin llenarse las manos y boca de grasa.**

 **Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando llegó a la mesa.**

 **—** **¿Por qué estas sonriendo? – le preguntó Draco.**

 **—** **Oh, nada. – replicó Hermione, volviendo su atención su propio pedazo de pizza.**

 **Draco no lo pudo evitar y sonrió también. Merlín, ¿qué le estaba haciendo esa bruja?**

…

N/T: Lo sé, ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez, pero aquí estoy. No sé si alguien sigue esperando actualización o simplemente se cansaron, pero si queda alguien, que se reporte con un review.

Beso,

Nat.


	13. Chapter 13

Esta es una traducción autorizada de _Healer Mione_ de TheMalfoys.

...

Hermione gruño mientras se sacaba el edredón de la cabeza. Había una lechuza tocando en su ventana. Y al parecer no podía dejar de hacer ese molesto ruido.

Finalmente sacó su cuerpo de la calidez de que le brindaba la cama y cruzó la habitación para abrir la ventana y dejar que la jodida lechuza entrara. El ave fue directa a su escritorio y con calma dobló las alas, sacando su pata para que Hermione tomara la carta.

Murmurando algo acerca de sus horas de sueño y lo molestas que eran las lechuzas, finalmente consiguió sacar la carta de la pata de la lechuza y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina.

Mientras esperaba que el café se preparara abrió la carta.

 _Hermione Granger:_

 _Tú, pequeña bruja, un pajarito me dijo que saliste a almorzar con Malfoy ayer. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Necesito detalles, mujer! Vamos a encontrarnos para almorzar en el Callejón Diagon a eso de las once. Más te vale que vayas o de lo contrario te perseguiré y arrastraré tu trasero hasta el Callejón Diagon. ¡Oh! Mamá te extraña terriblemente, quiere que te invite para la cena en esta semana, asa que lo mejor será que organices tu agenda de cenas con el hurón que estoy segura tienes en mente._

 _Ginny Weasley._

 _P.D: Sé buena y dale a Mystique alimento para lechuza, ha tenido viajes largos y ajetreados desde la semana pasada._

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada fulminante del ave.

— ¿Así que tú eres Mystique, eh? – le preguntó a la lechuza a la vez que iba a la alacena a buscar chucherías para lechuza. Después de unos minutos finalmente encontró algo y lo puso frente a la lechuza.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, pensando, inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar el plumaje de la lechuza.

¿Qué le diría a Ginny?

¡Probablemente ella pensaba que estaba saliendo con Malfoy!

Gruñó mientras pasaba las manos por su rizado cabello.

Lo sabía, nunca debió salir con los Malfoy.

¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida! ¡Estúpida!

¿Qué pasó con la Hermione Granger que pensaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de hacerlo?

Solo le rogaba a Merlín que nadie lo hubiera fotografiado mientras almorzaban. No quería que Scorpius fuera bombardeado por la prensa desde tan pequeño.

Sirviendose una taza de café muy caliente, comenzó a pensar en una respuesta para Ginny.

 _Ginny:_

 _Nos vemos en Florean Forstescue cerca de las 11._

 _Hermione_

Eso debería servir, corto y dulce. Pero sin darle lugar a hacer preguntas hasta que se encontraran para el almuerzo.

Amarró la nota en la pata de Mystique y le dio otra chuchería como premio por esperar por la carta. Dando un paso atrás, tomo una profunda respiración y le abrió la ventana a la lechuza, enviándola de vuelta con Ginny. Esperó a que Mystique fuera solo una sombra en el horizonte para subir las escaleras hasta el baño.

Se arrojó en la cama con un enorme ruido y esperó a que la justicia la encontrara.

Pero por más que quería arrepentirse de su decisión de haber almorzado con los Malfoy, simplemente no podía sentirse ni un poco arrepentida.

…

Hermione se paró frente a la red flú nerviosa, torciendo el dobladillo de su vestido blanco. Habían pasado un par de horas desde que había recibido la carta de Ginny y todavía no tenía idea de que le iba a decir respecto a Malfoy. Bueno, no es como si realmente tuviera algo que decir. Ellos simplemente habían ido a almorzar y eso era todo. Por supuesto, se negaría a hablarle sobre la manera en que él la miraba cuando pensaba que ella no se daba cuenta. O la manera en que él acurrucaba a su hijo aquella primera vez que Scorpius llegó al hospital. Uniendo todos sus pensamientos, tomó una profunda respiración y se metió en las llamas verdes.

Salió por la chimenea de El Caldero Chorreante, tratando de recuperar la respiración a la vez que una capa de humo la envolvía. Realmente deberían limpiar este lugar, fue su pensamiento mientras se sacudía el vestido.

Observó como la pared se convertía frente a ella para revelarle el sector mágico. Lentamente se internó en las calles llenas, tratando de ganas algo de tiempo para pensar en una excusa para Ginny.

Doblando la esquina, pudo vislumbrar el cabello rojo de Ginny que la esperaba en una de las mesas de la heladería. Suspiró. Bien, no es como si pudiera evitarla para siempre.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada cuando Hermione se sentó frente a ella.

— Bueno, bueno, bueno…miren a quien tenemos aquí. — Hermione fulminó a su amiga por su tono burlón y su mirada especulativa. — ¿Me vas a dar las buenas nuevas sobre Malfoy o qué?

Hermione la miró y vio la expresión juguetona en los ojos de su amiga. Suspiró aliviada, por lo menos no se veía enojada.

— Pensé que ibas a estar molesta o algo…ya sabes, por estar "confraternizando con el enemigo" y todo eso. — Ginny la detuvo en seco.

— Whoa, Hermione. Nunca me molestaría contigo por tomar tus propias decisiones. Si quieres follar con Malfoy está bien conmigo. No eres el tipo de chica que tome decisiones apresuradas, de todas formas. Confío completamente en ti y tus decisiones. — Hermione miró a Ginny sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba.

— Yo…eh, gracias Ginny. Y…eh, no estoy follando con Malfoy. — le dijo con un sonrojo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso en voz alta? Ginny ensanchó los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura? — Hermione rodó los ojos, si no se sintiera tan aliviada en este momento podría molestarse por la incredulidad de Ginny.

— Sí, estoy segura. Lo que pasó es que le agradé demasiado a su hijo después de que fuera mi paciente en San Mungo.

— ¿Estás segura de que es solo eso? — Ginny sonrió al ver el levo sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de su amiga.

— Estoy segura. Y no es como que ese almuerzo se fuera a dar otra vez, estoy segura de que Malfoy no dejará que su hijo, tan sangre pura, se involucre conmigo. — satisfecha con su respuesta, Hermione se recostó en la silla y observó el menú que estaba frente a ella.

— Lo que digas, Mione. – replicó Ginny con un guiño.

De repente se escuchó un chillido seguido de gritos que repetían _"_ _¡Sanadora Mione!"_

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron a más no poder.

Por favor, que ese no fuera Scorpius. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

— ¡Sanadora Mione! — un pequeño niño con cabello rubio fue directo al regazo de Hermione.

— Scorpius, yo…que bueno verte por aquí. — se forzó a decir. Se arriesgó a mirar a Ginny que observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Scorpius pareció ensancharse cuando abrazó a Hermione.

— Mira, padre, ¡es mi sanadora Mione!

— _Tu_ sanadora Mione, eh. — replicó Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione y contenía una carcajada.

Hermione todavía estaba buscando algo para decir cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— Scorpius, trata de alejarte de mí cuando estemos en el Callejón Diagon. Me tomó bastante seguirte el paso, ¿sabes?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, tratando de contener el pánico estrepitosamente.

Una pálida mano se deslizó por su hombro para quedarse descansando al lado de su cuello.

— Oh, aquí estas Granger. Hemos estado buscándote por todos lados.

Hermione miró con miedo y diversión como los ojos de Ginny brillaban triunfantes.

…

N/T: ¡Hola! Si les soy sincera había olvidado por completo esta historia, y no fue hasta esta mañana que recibí un review que me recordé que tenía que actualizar. Así que, ¡aquí estoy! Denle las gracias a _bren yuuki_ , que fue la chica del review xD

De verdad les pido disculpas por ser tan despistada, diría que voy a mejorar, pero mentiría. Olvido todo, incluso cosas en mi vida cotidiana, jaja.

Pronto estaré de vacaciones (solo por dos semanas), pero aun así trataré de actualizar una vez cada historia en ese tiempo.

En otras noticias, ¿ya leyeron las participaciones de _Mi Pareja Especial_ de los A.A? Si no lo han hecho vayan y lean, y estén pendientes que entre hoy y el sábado publicaré mi participación.

Creo que eso es todo. Mi amor y agradecimiento infinito a todas por seguir aquí a pesar del tiempo.

Un abrazo,

Nat.


	14. Chapter 14

Esta es una traducción autorizada de _Healer Mione_ de TheMalfoys.

...

 **Su pulso iba a mil millas por minute. Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas y la mano de Malfoy cada vez parecía más pesada según iban pasando los segundos. Hermione ni siquiera podía mirar a Ginny a los ojos. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no mirar la mirada especulativa de su amiga.**

 **Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a notar como el mortífago y extraordinario sangre pura Draco Malfoy estaba socializando con una Weasley** ** _y_** **Hermione Granger. ¡Su hijo incluso estaba teniendo contacto con la heroína de guerra! Ella solo podía ver como algunas personas se susurraban cosas unos a otros mientras otros incluso tenían la audacia de señalar.**

 **¿Podía ser esto más embarazoso?**

 **Oh querido Merlín, ella solo podía imaginarse todos los ridículos titulares que saldrían en cada columna de chismes mañana. Lo único que la mantenía allí era el estrecho abrazo de Scorpius. Merlín sabía que si Scorpius no estuviera sosteniéndola ahora mismo ella ya habría desaparecido del lugar.**

 **—** **La extrañé, sandora Mione. – murmuró Scorpius a través de los rizos de Hermione.**

 **Su corazón se tranquilizó considerablemente. ¿Cómo podía este pequeño niño tener este efecto en ella?**

 **—** **Yo también te extrañé, dragón. – respondió mientras Scorpius se enrozcaba más contra ella. Malfoy tosió detrás de ellos, sacándolos de su pequeña burbuja.**

— Scorpius, ¿no hay algo que le quieres dar a Granger? – la cabeza de Scorpius se levantó casi inmediatamente.

— ¡Oh! Tengo algo para usted, sanadora Mione. – dijo mientras hurgaba en su mochila de Drizzy el dragón. Estaba respirando fuertemente por la emoción cuando finalmente sacó la cabeza de la mochila, sosteniendo una bufanda escarlata en su regordeta mano. – ¡Aquí tiene, sanadora Mione! Olvido cogerla de vuelta después de que me la prestara ayer. ¿Recuerda? – preguntó con sus ojos muy abiertos.

— Supongo que lo olvidé. – murmuró Hermione.

— Scorpius no podía parar de decirme que teníamos que buscarte y devolverte tu bufanda. Fuimos por todos lados buscando tu esponjado cabello. Me parece que fuimos unas cinco veces a San Mungo. – intervinó de pronto Malfoy.

— La sanadora Mione pasaría frío sin su bufanda, padre. ¡ _Teniamos_ que devolvérsela! – Hermione le sonrió a Scorpius. Honestamente, este niño no podía ser más adorable.

— La sanadora Mione no parece tener frío, ¿o sí? – murmuró Draco, tocando el tirante del vestido de Hermione. Hermione se sonrojó, haciendo que Draco sonriera.

— Gracias por traérmela de vuelta, Dragón. Fue muy amable de tu parte. – replicó Hermione, agachándose para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Scorpius sonrió antes de lanzarse nuevamente a los brazos de su sanadora.

Ginny observó el intercambio en silencio desde su asiento. Cientos de emociones atravesando su ser. Felicidad, diversión, presunción, molestia, confusión…

Especialmente confusión.

Pero mientras observaba a Hermione y el pequeño niño rubio, no pudo evitar sentir calidez y amor. Si no supiera la verdad podría confundir a Hermione con la madre del niño. Pero lo que más la confundía era que Malfoy parecía estar disfrutando esta pequeña reunión. No parecía sentir asco ante la mera visión de su hijo abrazando a una hija de muggles. No parecía molesto con que su hijo le devolviera algo a una Gryffindor, a la más popular heroína de guerra. Él incluso parecía tan emocionado como su hijo de encontrar a Hermione. ‹‹ _Que extraño››,_ pensó.

Y como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Malfoy unió su mirada a la de ella y arqueó una de sus rubias cejas, cosa que la hizo sonreír.

Malfoy le sonrió de vuelta, probando que no se sentía intimidado ante su presencia.

— Es bueno verte aquí, Weasley. – la sonrisa de Ginny se ensanchó.

— Igualmente, Malfoy. No sabía que podías disfrutar de un poco de sol.

— Bueno, nosotros, los Malfoy, necesitamos socializar de vez en cuando. Mostrar un poco de nuestros cabellos rubios a la prensa. - ‹‹ _Allí está el Malfoy orgulloso que conozco››_ , pensó Ginny.

— ¿Qué te sacó de tu hoyo, Weasley? – preguntó Draco con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Bueno, se supone que Hermione y yo tendríamos un tranquilo almuerzo. Ya sabes, un salida de chicas. Pero ya que ustedes están aquí, ¿Por qué no se unen a nosotras? – los ojos de Hermione casi se salen de sus cuencas. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente le había dicho a Malfoy que se uniera a ellas en la mesa?

¿¡Malfoy?!

Obsevó nerviosa como Draco se frotaba la barbilla, contemplando la petición de Ginny.

— Siento decir que no puedo unirme a ustedes hoy, señoritas. Pero estoy seguro de que Scorpius estará más que encantado en permanecer con ustedes y almorzar. – Scorpius asintió alegremente desde los brazos de Hermione.

— ¿Le gustaría eso, sanadora Mione? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? – le preguntó Scorpius a Hermione, saltando sobre su regazo. Hermione sonrió.

— Claro que me gustaría. – Draco dio un sólido aplauso, pareciendo deleitado con la decisión de ella. O era un buen actor, o realmente estaba complacido.

— Bien, está todo listo entonces. Scorpius tendrá un maravilloso almuerzo con ustedes. – el niño celebró una vez más, ganándose una suave sonrisa de Hermione. Hermione no pudo evitar abrazar a Scorpius más fuertemente, atrayendo así la esencia del cabello niño a su nariz. Ella se sobresaltó cuando el agarre de Draco en su hombro se intensificó, dedicándole una pequeña sacudida. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él con inquisición. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

Draco se sintió indefenso por la dulce expresión de ella. Sus ojos se enfocaron involuntariamente en los rosados y suaves labios de ella. Solo necesitaba inclinarse y podría rozar sus labios con los de ella. Eso no se escuchaba para nada mal, ¿lo era?

— ¿Hay algo que te gustaría añadir? – susurró Hermione casi sin aliento. Los ojos de Draco volvieron a desviarse a los ojos de ella.

— Si no es una molestia para ti, quería preguntarte si podías cuidar a Scorpius hasta la noche. Tengo mucho trabajo acumulado y no puedo hacer nada con él en mi despacho diciendo cuan fabulosa es la sanadora Mione. – Draco no pensó que fuera posible, pero las mejillas de ella se pusieron aún más rojas. Hermione alejó su mirada de la mirada confidente que el chico le regalaba.

— Yo…uh, no me molesta. Puede quedarse conmigo por un rato. No es como si tuviera trabajo que hacer hoy, de hecho es mi día libre. Así que no… – Draco sacudió su hombro de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarla.

— Entendí, Granger. – le dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

— Oh, yo…okay. – dijo ella torpemente.

— Buscaré a Scorpius en tu casa cerca de las 7, ¿está bien?

— Bien. – murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

Draco sonrió. Se ajusto su larga túnica y se inclinó para darle un beso rápido a Scorpius en la frente. Inconscientemente acariciando con sus labios la mejilla de Hermione.

— Los veo a ambos más tarde para la cena. – dijo a la vez que ponía un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja de Hermione. Ella se movió incómoda en la silla, consiguiendo que Ginny soltara una sonrisita al otro lado de la mesa.

— Les dejo para que almuercen. Adiós, por ahora. – Draco les dedicó una inclinación de cabeza y con una última sonrisa dedicada a Scorpius, se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Cuando le hubo dado la espalda a la mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Una pequeña sacudida en su estómago lo hizo sentir incómodo mientras miraba su reloj y contaba las horas que faltaban para que dieran las 7 de la noche.

Bien, bien, bien. Nunca pensó que vería el día en que Hermione Granger se estremeciera y sonrojara ante su mirada.

Oh, como las cosas se habían vuelto a su favor.

…

NdT: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que realmente bien. Yo estoy fabulosa, gracias. Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ese Draco tiene todo siempre bajo control y consigue que las cosas se vuelvan a su favor. Y bueno, Hermione tampoco se lo pone difícil.

Espero poder actualizar una o dos veces más esta historia en las próximas dos semanas, pues estoy en libertad. (Vacaciones. ¡Oh yeah, baby!)

A las que siguen _Propuesta Accidental_ y _Hot for teacher_ , sepan que no he abandonado la historia y que el siguiente capítulo de cada una ya está en proceso. Y las que me siguen con _Touch_ les digo lo mismo, el capítulo está traducido a medias, así que más pronto de lo que creen recibirán una notificación.

Gracias infinitas por su paciencia y recibirme con la misma alegría, aunque tarde muchísimo en actualizar. ¡Son las mejores lectoras del mundo mundial! Y si votaste por mi participación en el certamen de los Amortentia Awards, _una y un millón de gracias por confiar en mí._

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Nat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **...**

Draco Malfoy salió a través de las enormes puertas de las Empresas Malfoy y caminó apresurado por el húmedo camino hasta el punto de aparición. Miró con preocupación su reloj muggle de oro. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que apenas eran las seis y que aún tenía algo de tiempo para perder antes de recoger a Scorpius y salir a cenar con el niño y Hermione.

Tomó un profundo respiro mientras se preparaba para aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon. Estaba planificando comprarle algo a Scorpius. Un juguete quizás. Unas flores tampoco harían daño a Hermione, ¿verdad?

Y con un pequeño chasquido se apareció en el Callejón Diagon. Plantó los pies firmemente sobre el suelo adoquinado y abrió los ojos para observar la pintoresca vista. Esta era una de las cosas de las que nunca se iba a cansar. Este era uno de los lugares que lo hacían sentir muy orgulloso de ser un mago. La idea de estar escondidos de millones de personas en el mundo siempre le había fascinado. Se hizo camino en las concurridas calles, observando las tiendas desde afuera y buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera interesarle a Scorpius o Hermione.

De repente, un flash lo alcanzó.

Se giró y se encontró con un mago que sostenía una enorme cámara frente a sus ojos.

— Oh, señor Malfoy. ¿Daría una enorme sonrisa para la cámara? – el hombre tenía un enorme acento, por lo que le era difícil pronunciar la letra ‹‹r››.

Draco decidió continuar su camino como si nada hubiese pasado. Había aprendido en el pasado que la mejor manera de manejar a los papparazi era prestándoles cero atenciones. Después de pasar cuatro o cinco tiendas más, el molesto hombre parecía no darse por vencido. De hecho, ahora estaba preguntándole cosas a Draco sobre su vida.

— ¿Es cierto que las Empresas Malfoy son dueñas de un dragón? ¿Qué desayunó hoy, señor Malfoy? ¿Es el verde su color favorito?

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el hombre parecía ponerse más persistente y sus preguntas volverse más personales.

— ¿De verdad Astoria le permitió tener amantes? ¿Es cierto que ella tenía una relación con el señor Zabini? ¿Es cierto que su hijo, Scorpius, está molesto por la muerte de su madre?

Con la última pregunta del hombre, Draco finalmente explotó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a meter a mi hijo en esto? – gritó.

El hombre se atemorizó y por instinto dio un paso hacia atrás. Las personas comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor, tratando de ver que estaba pasando.

— ¡Es solo un niño, por amor a Merlín! No tienes derecho a hablar de él. Demonios, no tienes ni el derecho de decir su nombre. Puedo aceptar que digas cualquier cosa sobre mí, pero no metas a mi hijo en esto. – con un gruñido de frustración cogió la cámara del hombre y la lanzó al suelo. Si solo unas pocas personas los estaban mirando hace unos minutos, el sonido de la cámara contra el suelo atrajo la atención de muchas más personas.

— Vamos, señor Malfoy, no es necesaria la violencia. – replicó el hombre con voz vacilante. – Solo estoy tratando de ganarme la vida, ¿sabe?

— ¡Entonces gánesela de una manera digna! ¡No alimentándose sobre rumores y chismes sobre niños pequeños!

Con esa última oración, Draco se lanzó sobre el hombre. Lo golpeó en cada lugar que sus manos alcanzaban. Draco estaba ciego de furia. A penas sintió dolor por los pocos golpes que el hombre le pudo dar.

¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a hablar de su hijo como si no fuera más que una basura? ¡La vida de su hijo posiblemente valía más que su casa! Después de lo que pareció una eternidad de furia, finalmente fueron separados por algunos oficiales del ministerio que se habían acercado a investigar. Draco estaba siendo sujetado por los brazos por dos viejos magos mientras trataban de alejar al otro hombre, que rápidamente se alejó cuando vio a los oficiales de ministerio. Draco se salió de los brazos de los magos y sacudió los hombros, sintiendo como sus huesos regresaban a su sitio. Miró alrededor mientras los hombres del ministerio lo sacaban de la escena y mantenían los ojos donde el otro hombre había desaparecido.

…

El reloj de Hermione sonó fuertemente desde el salón de Hermione, llamando su atención por un momento mientras dejaba de leer con Scorpius.

6…7…8…

Ocho fuertes campanadas.

¿Dónde demonios estaba Malfoy? Había sido muy claro diciendo que iba a buscar a Scorpius a las siete.

Ella le dedicó una pequeña mirada a Scorpius mientras el niño pasaba de manera entusiasta las coloridas páginas del enorme libro para niños. Bueno, por lo menos él no parecía darse cuenta de que su padre se estaba tardando en buscarlo.

Hermione se paró de su cómodo sitio en el piso y se hizo camino hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de café. ‹‹Lo más probable es que esté en una cita››, pensó ella mientras se servía una taza.

O quizá algo lo dejó atrapado en el trabajo. Sí, eso fue probablemente.

Ella soltó un enorme suspiro e hizo un esfuerzo por componerse cuando regresó y Scorpius le preguntó otra pregunta sobre dragones. Aunque disfrutaba su tiempo de calidad con Scorpius, en lo más profundo de su mente había una pequeña voz diciéndole que algo malo le había pasado a Malfoy. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, sacándose sangre.

Oh, que Merlín permitiera que estuviera a salvo.

…

Sus ojos iban de un lugar a otro, buscando ver donde el hombre se había ido.

— Simplemente sigue caminando, amigo. – susurró el agente del ministerio.

Giró la cabeza, a ciegas. Todavía sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas cuando le dio una buena mirada al anciano y se daba cuenta de que era Arthur Weasley. Asintió de acuerdo y dejó que el señor Weasley lo condujera a una pequeña cafetería en el Callejón Diagon.

Draco apenas se dio cuenta de las heridas de su cuerpo hasta que el señor Weasley lo sentó en una de las mesas.

— ¿Ves que fácil? – murmuró Arthur mientras Draco dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido. – Mírate. – dijo el señor Weasley, sentándose frente a Draco.

Draco asintió mientras observaba sus heridas. Su cara estaba llena de cortes y contusiones y parece que el tipo había conseguido partirle el labio. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente, posiblemente por los golpes que había recibido. Y su hombro parecía estar dislocado. El señor Weasley lo estaba mirando de cerca cuando Draco decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

— Uh…gracias por aquello. – el señor Weasley simplemente sonrió.

— No es nada. Se estaba burlando de tu hijo, ¿verdad?

Draco solamente pudo asentir. El simple recuerdo hacía que su mirada de oscureciera. Realmente debería ir con un sanador.

— Sé cómo se siente. Tienes razón, él es solo un niño inocente. No se merece la crueldad del mundo, no todavía al menos. Pero vendrá un momento en el que él pueda enfrentarse a todo. Hasta ese momento es nuestro deber como padres protegerlos.

Draco asintió una vez más, haciendo que su cabeza le doliera mucho más.

— Bueno, deberíamos ir a San Mungo. – dijo el señor Weasley mientras ayudaba a Draco a ponerse de pie. – Pero creo que necesitas un momento para calmarte antes de que te vea un sanador.

— ¡No! ¡Espere! No me lleve a San Mungo. Lleveme a la casa de Herm…a la casa de Granger.

— ¿De Hermione? ¿Estás seguro? – respondió Arthur desconcertado.

— Sí. Mi…mi hijo está allí.

Ahora el señor Weasley estaba mucho más sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su hijo allí? Quizá su cabeza recibió demasiados golpes. Pero bueno, no le haría daño llevarlo con Hermione, ella era sanadora después de todo. Ella lo atendería sin importar qué o quién era. Se pasó el brazo de Draco por detrás del cuello y lo ayudo a estar en una posición cómoda.

— Creo que es mejor si nos aparecemos. No creo que estés lo suficientemente bien como para ir por la red flú.

Draco solamente pudo asentir, ya un poco mareado, aunque llevaba poco tiempo de pie. Con su varita en una mano y otra sosteniendo la cintura de Malfoy, el señor Malfoy los apareció a unos metros de la casa de Hermione, en un cercado de gardenias.

— Su casa está a unos pasos de aquí. – susurró el señor Weasley y miró su reloj. – ¡Oh, no! Molly debe estar volviéndose loca al no saber de mí. Tenemos una cena importante.

— Puede dejarme aquí, Arthur. – dijo Draco tratando de que su voz sonara normal. – Puedo caminar hasta allí.

El señor Weasley lo miró sospechosamente.

— ¿Estás seguro? Te ves un poco inestable todavía. Estoy seguro de que Molly va a entender.

— Usted solo dígame como llegar, lo demás lo puedo hacer yo.

Draco le tendió su mano al señor Weasley para que este la sacudiera. Arthur no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrechar la suave mano del chico.

— No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento, Arthur.

El señor Weasley se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo.

— No es nada. Me aseguraré de que el ministerio no tomé acción por este uh… pequeño arrebato que tuviste con esa sabandija.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta, haciendo que el rostro le doliera.

— Solo tienes que seguir ese camino, la quinta casa es al de ella.

— Gracias una vez más.

Draco dio un paso atrás para darle espacio al hombre de aparecerse.

Con una sacudida de mano, Arthur Weasley desapareció con un pequeño chasquido.

Draco observó a la oscuridad, donde el señor Weasley había estado segundos atrás, retorciendo sus nudillos hinchados.

‹‹Ahora, vamos por las flores para Hermione››, pensó mientras se acuclillaba para recoger algunas gardenias.

.

.

.

NdT: ¡Hola! Esta vez me tarde menos, ¿verdad? Bueno, la suerte de Draco es un poquito mala y sus planes de cenar con Scorpius y Hermione no salieron como esperaba, aunque veremos si en el siguiente capítulo la dichosa cena se da. Hermione está preocupada por nuestro rubio favorito, lo que nos da a entender que se están envolviendo un poco (?

Bueno, las espero con ansias en los review.

Un abrazo,

Nat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **...**

Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ella siempre había sido un desastre cuando se sentía incomoda, por eso sus amigos más cercanos y familia podían leerla como un libro abierto. Ella no era de la que huía de sus emociones, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Ella era una fiel creyente de comunicar las emociones lo mas posible.

Esa era ella, Hermione Granger. La que se enfrentaba a cualquier cosa, incluso aunque el problema o las consecuencias le hicieran temblar. Haciendo el mejor esfuerzo para evitar pensar en posibilidades trágicas.

Se mordió nerviosamente el pulgar una vez más, barajando en su mente las razones por las que Draco podría estar retrasado.

‹‹Estoy segura de que no se metió en ningún problema››, pensó ella. ¡Era un hombre adulto! ¡Un mago! Estaba segura de que podía cuidarse. Pero, aunque había intentado convencerse de eso un millón de veces en las últimas horas, aún no podía alejar el sentimiento de que algo iba mal.

Dejó de morderse el dedo pulgar por un momento mientras continuaba caminando a lo largo de su pequeña cocina. Estaba bastante segura de que haría un hoyo en el piso si seguía así, pero no podía detenerse.

‹‹Tengo que seguir moviéndome. Tengo que seguir moviéndome››. Se repetía como un mantra mientras continuaba caminando. Sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo no sería capaz de aguantarse y saldría corriendo a buscar a Malfoy, quizá gritar su nombre algunas veces en las calles oscuras. Aunque ella no tenía ni remota idea de donde él podía estar.

Se tomó un gran sorbo de su ahora frío café y casi infarta cuando miró el reloj. Eran más de las ocho y Scorpius probablemente todavía estaba viendo el programa televisivo al que ella lo había introducido más temprano. Sin mencionar que las actividades de hoy posiblemente lo habían agotado, ella de verdad debería llevarlo a la cama.

Hermione subió las escaleras de dos en dos, sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado solo por tanto tiempo. Ella abrió suavemente la puerta de su cuarto y entró en silencio, esperando que Scorpius la recibiera saltándole encima. En vez de eso, lo que vio fue a un Scorpius dormido en el suelo, abrazado a un montón de sábanas. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen.

En silencio caminó hasta Scorpius y lo tomó en sus brazos, llevándolo hasta su cama. Lo puso en el medio de la cama y lo arropó con las sábanas para que estuviera más cómodo. Por un momento, se debatió entre quedarse con él o seguir dando vueltas en la cocina. Al final, su nerviosismo le ganó y decidió regresar a la cocina. Mientras se alejaba, su atención fue atrapada por una única palabra que Scorpius pronunció.

— Mamá. – los ojos de Hermione fueron a Scorpius nuevamente, pero él parecía seguir dormido. Quizás había sido su imaginación o el estrés. ¡Sí, eso era! El estrés. – Mamá.

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa palabra.

Esta vez, Scorpius estaba despierto y mirándola directamente. Con el pelo rubio revuelto y los ojos lagrimosos por estar recién despierto.

— ¿Mamá?

Cada vez que ella quería alejarse, el niño siempre parecía tener el poder completo de ir contra su voluntad. Él sabía todos los trucos y los simples actos que harían que ella hiciera su voluntad.

— Shh, bebé, está todo bien. Regresa a dormir.

— ¿Te irás de nuevo, mamá? – el corazón de Hermione casi se le sale del pecho. Merlín, ¿Qué había hecho con ella este niño?

— No, bebé, por supuesto que no. No te voy a dejar.

— Bien. – susurró él con un pequeño bostezo, con el sueño otra vez llamándolo.

Hermione se congeló en su lugar mientras Scorpius se apretaba más contra ella y se envolvía más en las sábanas. Ella tomó un profundo suspiro, luchando contra las lágrimas que querían caer de sus ojos. Scorpius era un hermoso pequeño angelito que no merecía esa soledad. Y algo dentro de ella sabía que Draco tampoco lo merecía. Se acomodó en una más cómoda posición, retorciéndose un poco antes de acomodarse junto al niño. Por un momento, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Dispuesta a dejar de lado las preocupaciones y solo dormir por un rato.

* * *

Hermione estaba en medio la conciencia y la inconciencia.

Ella había soñado que un pequeño niño con el cabello rubio platinado le llamaba ‹‹mamá››, persiguiéndola por toda la casa.

Ahora soñaba con una voz que la llamaba y le hacia señas para que se acercara.

Y golpes en la puerta, podía escuchar golpes en la puerta. Fuertes y desesperados golpes.

Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de que los golpes en la puerta no eran parte de su sueño. El ruido venía de la puerta principal.

Ahora, ¿quién podría estar golpeando su puerta a esas horas de la noche?

Entonces la realidad la azotó.

— ¡Draco!

Se sentó tan de repente que su visión comenzó a dar vueltas. Saltó de la cama, haciendo el mejor intento de no despertar a Scorpius, que estaba soltando pequeños ronquidos. Bajó las escaleras en un rápidamente y casi se cae cuando intentó abrir la puerta a la misma vez que se ponía un enorme suéter.

Ella abrió la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que Draco saltara sorprendido.

— Merlín, tranquilízate Granger o te vas a lastimar.

Hermione apenas podía registrar lo que estaba viendo.

Draco estaba parado en su puerta cubierto de heridas y moratones. Lo que había sido una inmaculada túnica estaba ahora cubierta de tierra y le faltaban algunos botones, mostrando la camisa blanca que tenía por debajo que estaba manchada de sangre.

Y él estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Estaba sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

No solamente sosteniendo un ramo de flores.

Se las estaba ofreciendo a ella.

— Bueno, ¿no las vas a tomar, Granger?

Ella estaba sonrojada hasta el cabello.

— Oh, oh, gracias Draco. – murmuró ella tomando las flores de las magulladas manos de él con cautela.

— ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a entrar y me ayudas con estas heridas?

— ¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Claro! Por supuesto, justo iba a decir eso.

Draco casi no pudo controlar la risa por el estado confuso de ella.

— Juro por Dios que, si no estuvieras tan golpeado, te golpearía yo personalmente. – susurró Hermione.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Granger? – le preguntó Draco mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

— Nada, nada. – respondió ella cerrando la puerta frontal.

Ella le dio la espalda por un momento y olió las flores rápidamente, casi sin darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Debía admitir que fue un detalle muy dulce de parte de él hacer eso por ella.

— Así que, ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó Draco mirando a la derecha y la izquierda, esperando que Scorpius saltara sobre él en cualquier momento.

— Está dormido arriba, no te preocupes. – respondió Hermione aturdida, asimilando el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le había traído flores.

— Que bien. No quiero que me vea así.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Para que no deje de idolatrarte? ¿No quieres manchar tu perfecta reputación? ¿Es eso? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

— No, creo que él ya ha visto bastantes cosas malas en el pasado. No quiero que pase por otra más. – respondió Draco seriamente.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Una cosa que ella sabía con certeza era que esos chismes que decían que Draco era un mal padre eran completamente erróneos.

— ¿Ahora qué, oh gran sanadora Mione?

— Deberías acostarte en el sofá, curaré tus heridas después. Oh, y…quizás quieras quitarte la camisa así puedo ver tus otras heridas.

— Siempre supe que me querías desnudo, Granger. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

— Cállate, Malfoy. – dijo Hermione, dándole la espalda de nuevo para ocultar su sonrojo.

* * *

— ¿Me dirás que te pasó o tendré que adivinar?

Draco estaba acostado en el sofá de Hermione, con la camisa en el piso, mientras la chica hacía lo mejor que podía para curar sus heridas con las pociones que tenía en casa.

— No es nada, Granger. De verdad.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada molesta.

— Bueno, si no fuera nada no tendrías estas heridas.

Draco se limitó a sonreír y sacudir una mano.

— Hablemos de ello otro día, Granger, cuando no esté semidesnudo en tu sala de estar.

Hermione se sonrojó de nuevo, poniéndose de pie y cargando las botellas vacías de las pociones que había usado para sanar las heridas de Draco. Fue hasta el lavabo y llenó un pequeño recipiente con agua caliente y sacó del armario una toalla. Abriendo la puerta con sus caderas, regresó a la sala de estar y puso todo en el piso.

— Okay, Draco, voy a limpiar la sangre… ¿Draco?

Las emociones del día al parecer habían hecho mella en él también, y se había quedado dormido y roncando en el sofá.

Hermione decidió seguir limpiandolo sin su permiso. Posiblemente le agradeciera mañana por limpiarlo cuando Scorpius se levantara en la mañana y lo viera limpio.

No es que ella quisiera tocar su pecho desnudo.

Nop, para nada.

Cogió la toalla y la puso dentro del agua, dejando que esta se humedeciera. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron por su piel, sorprendiéndose por lo suave que era. ‹‹Como el terciopelo››, pensó ella.

Comenzó con su cuello, donde la sangre parecía estar más pegada.

Humedeciendo la toalla nuevamente, continuó limpiando la sangre. La toalla se deslizó por su clavícula y sus hombros, haciéndose camino a sus bíceps.

Ella dudó por un momento mientras llegaba a su Marca Tenebrosa.

Todavía lucia tan horrible como la recordaba, aunque se había vuelto un poco gris, recordándole a los pantalones desgastados. Aun así, la serpiente todavía parecía estar viva. Su larga lengua esperando el momento oportuno para matar a su presa.

Hermione tembló inconscientemente.

 _Quizá no era una buena idea después de todo._

Pero una corriente de adrenalina cruzó sus venas, haciéndola valiente y temerosa al mismo tiempo. Había algo prohibido, pero a la vez excitante en tocar a Draco y estaba segura de que todos los sentimientos que la atravesaban iban a poder con ella.

Después de unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación, finalmente se hizo camino por el bien definido abdomen de él, sonrojándose cada vez más. ‹‹Oh, Merlín. Está tan bueno››. Todo ese entrenamiento de Quidditch no había sido en vano. Todas las dudas y miedos sobre su marca tenebrosa habían sido olvidados.

Su pecho era un mapa de cicatrices, desde su primera pelea o desde hace mucho tiempo, ella no sabía. Sus manos se deslizaron por cada una de ella, sintiéndolas. Ella casi podía sentir la tristeza y la angustia detrás de cada cicatriz. Ella estaba segura de que Voldemort había dejado la mayoría de ellas. Puede que incluso Bellatrix…

Ella sacudió la cabeza y continuó, tratando de no pensar en los horrores que Draco tuvo que pasar durante su crecimiento. Después algunas caricias más, la parte de arriba de su cuerpo estaba limpia y sin ningún rastro de sangre. Se convenció de lavarle también la cara, aunque le preocupaba despertarlo. ‹‹Bueno, he limpiado su pecho, déjame entonces hacer el trabajo completo››, pensó mientras intentaba no levantarlo.

Y no, no era porque quisiera tocar su rostro también.

Nop, para nada.

Aunque una parte de ella estaba pidiendo sentir los contornos de su hermoso rostro. Quizá incluso pasar sus manos por su inmaculado cabello. Tampoco es que fuera a admitir eso ante nadie, por supuesto. Ni siquiera a sí misma.

Suavemente, dudando, ella llevó la toalla a su frente. Se detuvo por unos momentos, anticipando su reacción.

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro cuando no recibió ninguna. Y dejó que la toalla se deslizara por sus mejillas, limpiando toda la suciedad y la sangre. Sus manos parecían tener acción propia cuando le acariciaron el rostro sin la toalla. Queriendo sentir la suavidad de su piel sin nada de por medio.

Él se parecía a Scorpius, pudo apreciar ella. Lucía tan inocente y tranquilo cuando estaba dormido. Y tan… _libre._ Se dio cuenta también de que necesitaba un recorte cuando acaricio sus cabellos que ya le rozaban la frente.

Ella pasó unos minutos más mirando su rostro, tratando de descifrarlo. Tratando de descubrir todas las cosas ocultas, todas las emociones reprimidas. Casi esperando que su figura dormida le dijera de alguna manera todo lo que ella quería saber de él.

¿Por qué está siendo tan amable conmigo?

¿Por qué me confiaba tanto a su hijo?

¿Por qué me trajo flores?

Le hizo todas esas preguntas a su figura dormida, asustada por las respuestas.

Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, se inclinó sobre el rostro de él.

Más cerca…cada vez más cerca.

 ** _RIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG_**

El fuerte sonido del reloj, no una vez ni dos, sino nueve veces, hizo que Hermione se enredara en sus pies y se mordiera la lengua para evitar el grito que estaba a punto de soltar. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para acercársele tanto al hurón? Habían estado a pulgadas, no, centímetros, de besarse. Se llevó las manos al rostro y trató de entrar en razón.

 _‹‹_ _¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa cuando no duermes, Hermione››,_ pensó ella malhumorada mientras subía las escaleras hasta su habitación para el muy necesitado sueño.

Todo tendría sentido en la mañana. O eso creía pensar ella mientras se acomodaba al lado de Scorpius para pasar la noche.

 **…**

NdT: ¡Hello! ¿Cómo están, preciosas? Yo estoy de cama, con ganas de ver el mundo arder y con mucho sueño; pero lista para leer sus opiniones sobre este capítulo. Bueeeeeno, Scorpius es irresistible, ¿a que no? Siento que lo amo xD y Draco no se queda atrás.

La verdad la vida no me da para agradecerles que esperen tanto tiempo por las actualizaciones y que sigan allí a pesar de tanto tiempo.

¿Reviews?

Un abrazo, Nat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **...**

‹‹La luz quema››.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de Draco Malfoy cuando despertó de su noche tan mala. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, pensó mientras abría los ojos y veía un techo rosado. Entrecerró los ojos de inmediato cuando la luz del sol a la izquierda lo azotó. ¿Techo rosado? Definitivamente no estaba en la mansión. ‹‹Lucius preferiría arrastrarse por el lodo antes de pintar el techo de rosa››, pensó Draco en broma. Draco estaba haciendo su mejor intento en pensar que había pasado el día anterior cuando el olor a café y desayuno llegó hasta su nariz, llenando su estómago vacío y recordándole que no había comido nada la noche anterior. Se puso de pie y siguió el exquisito aroma hasta la pequeña cocina. Se congeló cuando llegó a la puerta y vio como una chica de rizado cabello marrón sacudía sus caderas al ritmo de la suave música que salía de un pequeño radio que había en el lugar. La chica estaba incluso cantando en voz baja mientras la canción llegaba al coro, haciendo que el pequeño niño de cabello rubio riera y aplaudiera, saltando con alegría en su silla.

Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio… ¡Scorpius! Oh, gracias al cielo su hijo estaba allí y estaba bien. Eso posiblemente significaba que la chica de cabello marrón que estaba moviendo ese hermoso culo debía ser Granger. Draco observó dos veces a la chica. ¿Estaba él realmente en casa de Granger observándola bailar alrededor de la cocina? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Algún tipo de sueño quizás?

Casi como un destello cegador, su cansado cerebro reprodujo todo lo que había pasado ayer y la cabeza le dolió aún más. Así era: la noche anterior había peleado con un neandertal antes de ir a la casa de Granger. _Espero que esté en el infierno ahora mismo,_ pensó Draco bruscamente, sintiendo como la furia llegaba a él una vez más. Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio bruscamente interrumpida mientras observaba a Granger moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música; ganándose un sonido de aprobación de su parte. Por las barbas de Merlín, esa chica sí que era sensual. Hermione se giró al escucharlo, sorprendida por la interrupción.

— ¡Oh! Malfoy, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas despierto. – dijo ella tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— ¡Padre! Mi sanadora Mione nos está haciendo el desayuno. – _‹‹Oh, ya lo veo hijo››,_ dijo Draco en su mente.

— Oh, bueno, gracias Granger por extender tu hospitalidad hasta la mañana, esto es muy amable de tu parte. – Hermione asintió, girándose para mover el bacon y los huevos del desayuno, tratando desesperadamente de detener su sonrojo. Ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de la mesa y se giró para ver qué había pasado. Cuando miró vio a Draco tirado en la silla de la mesa, como si hubiese caído de manera forzada. La cara de él demostraba dolor. Ella rápidamente se acercó, verificando sus heridas.

— Estoy bien. – jadeó Draco.

— Puedes pedir ayuda, ¿sabes?

— Sí. – dijo Draco con una mueca en el rostro. – Pero eso signicaría más deudas para ti. Y no puedo permitirme más eso, amor.

— Oh, no es nada, Malfoy. En serio. – dijo Hermione parpadeando.

— Draco.

— ¿Huh? – respondió ella.

— Mi nombre es Draco y realmente prefiero que me llames así en vez de Malfoy. Ese mote me trae muchos recuerdos que no quiero tener. – dijo Draco con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

— Oh, mmm, bueno, Draco. Realmente prefiero que me llames Hermione. Todo ese: ‹‹Granger esto, Granger aquello››, me desespera y me recuerda a nuestra época escolar. – Draco le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Hermione pudo haber jurado que casi se desmaya.

— Está bien entonces, Hermione. Si me sueltas la mano ahora, creo que estaría bien. La estás apretando demasiado y está comenzando a doler. – Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y soltó su mano como si esta quemara. Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaban tan cerca o que habían estado tomados de la mano durante todo el rato que estuvieron hablando. Draco soltó una carcajada, deleitado con las mejillas de ella que cada vez se ponían más rojas cuando tenían algún contacto. Hermione regresó a cocinar tratando de ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en sus labios. ‹‹¡Joder! ¿Por qué no puedo controlarme cuando él está cerca?››, pensó Hermione amargamente, sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estuviste anoche, padre? No me llevaste a la cama. – susurró Scorpius con un puchero, mirando directamente a Draco.

— Lo siento mi amor, padre se encontró con un pequeño problema. Es todo.

— ¿Estás herido, padre? – los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron mucho, buscando alguna herida o mancha de sangre. Gracias a Merlín Hermione lo había limpiado.

— No, solo un pequeño rasguño, es todo. Los Malfoy no nos herimos. – replicó Draco inflando el pecho un poco para demostrar que estaba en perfecta condición de salud. Scorpius soltó una risita y parecía presumir, como si mostrara lo orgulloso que estaba de ser un Malfoy. Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos. ‹Si Scorpius hubiera visto a su padre anoche››, pensó Hermione con un bufido, ganándose una fulminación de mirada de Malfoy.

— ¡Yo me divertí mucho con la sanadora Mione! Jugamos al escondite y leímos y horneamos galletas y las decoramos. Oh, padre, desearía que hubieses estado aquí para verlo. – Draco sonrió. La alegría de Scorpius estaba calmaba el sufrimiento de la noche anterior.

— La próxima vez, amor. Lo haremos todo juntos, ¿qué te parece?

— ¡Eso me encantaría, padre! ¿No le gustaría a usted también, sanadora Mione? – le dijo Scorpius a Hermione poniendo ojos de cachorro, coaccionándola a decir que sí. Ella sonrió a pesar de todo.

— Por supuesto que me encantaría pasar mas tiempo contigo.

— Y esta vez padre también estará así que no se perderá la diversión. – la sonrisa de Hermione se tambaleó un poco. Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. Tiempo de calidad con los Malfoy. Ella no estaba segura de poder seguir aguantando esa tensión que había entre ella y Malf- Draco. Estaba comenzando a ser muy agobiante el tener que ocultar las sonrisas y los sonrojos. Suspiró perdida en sus pensamientos mientras una lechuza se posaba gentilmente en su hombro, preparada para que ella tomara el paquete. Cuando Hermione abrió el paquete se encontró con El Profeta y a Draco en la portada de este peleando con el reportero la noche anterior. Sus ojos devoraron cada palabra mientras leía por si misma que había pasado la noche anterior. Al llegar al final del artículo, finalmente levantó sus grandes ojos hacia la mirada de acero de Draco. Draco se limitó a mirarla; calculando su reacción mientras continuaba masticando su tocino.

— Scorpius, cariño, ¿por qué no vas a buscar el libro de colorear que usamos anoche para que papá lo pueda ver? – el rostro de Scorpius se iluminó.

— ¡Oh! Esa es una gran idea sanadora Mione. ¡A padre le encantará! – sin pensarlo dos veces, Scorpius salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas le dejaron y subió las escaleras.

— ¿Estoy en problemas, sanadora Mione? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa.

— ¡Esto no es divertido, Malfoy! No puedes simplemente hacer una escena en la Callejón Diagon y esperar que nadie se entere. ¿Has pensado en cuál sería la reacción de Scorpius si alguna vez supiera que su padre golpea a personas en la calle porque simplemente no puede controlar su temperamento? – la sonrisa de Draco se tambaleó. – Mira, entiendo porque lo hiciste. He estado rodeada de chicos desde mis días en Hogwarts y sé que los hombres se salen de control cuando se trata de cosas como esta. Pero quizás podrías intentar controlarte la próxima vez.

— No estabas allí, Hermione. – susurró él. – Mi hijo es lo único que me queda. No puedo dejar que me lo quiten a él también. – la mirada de Hermione se suavizó.

— Eso no va a pasar Draco, lo prometo. – sin pensarlo, ella puso su mano sobre la de Draco y la sacudió levemente para asegurarle que ella estaba allí para él y para Scorpius. Suavemente, sus manos se entrelazaron, agarrándose mientras la comodidad fluía a través de ellos, llenando sus cuerpos.

— ¡Lo encontré, sanadora Mione! Aquí está. – Hermione rápidamente trató de soltar la mano de Draco, pero él tenía otros planes.

— ¿Por qué no lo traes aquí Scorpius, así puedo ver el gran artista que eres? – dijo Draco a su hijo.

Scorpius se tomó su tiempo para enseñarle los diferentes dibujos que había pintado mientras explicaba como la sanadora Mione lo había ayudado con ellos. Una vez más, Hermione trató de alejar su mano de la de Draco, no queriendo que Scorpius las viera unidas o peor, que preguntara porque estaba sosteniendo la mano de su padre. Pero el agarre de Draco ni siquiera flaqueó. Incluso la apretó un poco más fuerte, ganándose una mirada con la ceja arqueada de parte de Hermione. Todo lo que hizo Draco fue ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa. Una pequeña, pero sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. Y aunque Hermione no quería admitirlo, ella también tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

…

NdT: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están? No, no he desaparecido todavía, es solo que la vida universitaria me consume y a penas tengo tiempo de respirar. Pero no duden que siempre que tengo un tiempo libre lo uso para traducir o escribir.

Bueno, este capítulo es cortito, pero **tan** jodidamente tierno. Me gustó muchísimo y estoy segura de que a ustedes también xD

¿Me dejas un review?

Un abrazo, Nat


	18. Chapter 18

Esta es una traducción autorizada de _Healer Mione_ de TheMalfoys

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione se paró frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo, frustrada. De nuevo.

Miró el vestido verde en su mano derecha y la blusa violeta que tenía en su mano izquierda.

— ¡Aaagh! – gruñó molesta. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Scorpius, y por supuesto su sanadora Mione estaba más que invitada. Miró de nuevo las piezas de ropa que tenía en las manos. Si se ponía la blusa tendría que pasar una hora más buscando un pantalón que combinara con ella, pero si se ponía el vestido verde podría comenzar inmediatamente a trabajar con su cabello. Pero el vestido verde lucia muy…Slytherin.

‹‹ _Pero vas a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños repleta de Slytherin's, Hermione. El vestido encaja con ello››,_ pensó Hermione.

Hermione Granger iba a regresar a la Mansión Malfoy…por su propia voluntad. ¿Quién iba a imaginar eso?

Además, Draco apreciaría el vestido verde, pues había estado molestado a Hermione con mostrar su espíritu Slytherin desde que Scorpius había mencionado la fiesta. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. ‹‹¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento? En serio, incluso cuando no está presente es capaz de hacerme sonrojar››.

Hermione abandonó la búsqueda en su guardaropa por un momento, aún envuelta en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a su cama y observó el regalo de Scorpius. Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior, contemplando si Scorpius se tomaría al menos un segundo para admirar su regalo. El niño tenía todo lo que podía tener; su escoba era pulida mensualmente, le regalaban los mejores dulces, los juguetes más caros. ¿Cómo podía su pequeño regalo llamarle la atención? Dejó escapar un suspiro y se tiró de cualquier manera en la cama, haciéndola saltar en ella. Por millonésima vez desde que Scorpius la había invitado a su fiesta el mes pasado, Hermione consideró no asistir.

‹‹Posiblemente parezco una estúpida, pensando que pertenezco con los Slytherin››, pensó ella. Pero una vez más, por millonésima vez, ella vio a Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas diciendo: ‹‹Usted dijo que iba a venir, sanadora Mione››. Ella solo podía imaginar a Scorpius haciéndole un puchero. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan difíciles? Incluso los de cuatro años.

‹‹¡Anímate, Hermione Granger! Eres una Gryffindor para estar llorando por las esquinas. ¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindor le tenemos miedo a los Slytherin? Vas a ir a esa mansión infernal y alegrar el día de ese niño››.

Haciendo acopio de todo su valor de Gryffindor, se puso el vestido verde y se miró en el espejo. No quería arrepentirse de su decisión ahora, y sabía que, si le daba una segunda mirada al espejo, eso mismo sería lo que haría.

* * *

Draco miró una vez más a su alrededor repleto de niños y niñas que corrían por el amado jardín de su madre, detectando inmediatamente los cabellos rubios de Scorpius acercándose a él.

— Papi, ¿ya está aquí la sanadora Mione?

Draco suspiró. Era la quinta vez que Scorpius le hacía esa pregunta desde que la fiesta había comenzado y posiblemente la vez número cien desde que se había levantado en la mañana. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarlo. Desde que Scorpius se había levantado, no había parado de decirle todas las cosas divertidas que harían cuando ella llegara.

— Todavía no, Scorp, solo debes esperar un poco más. – le dijo Draco forzando una sonrisa.

— Sí, Scorp, todos estamos emocionados por ver a tu sanadora Mione y saber si es tan bonita como tu padre la hace ver. – intervino Blaise Zabini con una sonrisa. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, maldiciéndolo silenciosamente.

— Ella es realmente hermosa y intol…intea…in…

— Inteligente. – lo ayudó Draco.

— ¡Sí! – estuvo de acuerdo Scorpius.

— ¿Y quién te dijo eso? – preguntó Blaise mirando a Draco.

— Padre, por supuesto.

— Bueno, padre parece fijarse mucho en la sanadora Mione, ¿no es así? – comentó Blaise guiñándole un ojo. Scorpius se rio.

— Tu ojo tiene algo mal, tío Bles. – Blaise sonrió y empujó a Scorpius para que volviera a jugar con sus amigos, mirando siempre a Draco.

— Vuelve a jugar con tus amigos, Scorp. Estoy seguro de que tu padre va a saber cuándo la sanadora Mione esté aquí. – el ceño de Draco se frunció mientras asesinaba a Blaise Zabini con la mirada. – Así que, ¿la sanadora Mione?

— Cállate, Zabini. – escupió Draco. Blaise levantó los brazos en gesto de redición y soltó una carcajada ante la cara de nerviosismo de Draco.

— Supongo que veremos como se ponen las cosas cuando ella finalmente llegue.

Pero Draco no estaba prestándole atención a ninguna de las palabras que Blaise le estaba diciendo, porque en ese momento Hermione se estaba haciendo camino hasta él con un inocente vestido verde. Un vestido verde. Un pequeño e inocente vestido verde que caía seductoramente hasta sus rodillas. Blaise pareció darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando al aire pues se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con Hermione.

— Hablando del diablo. – susurró Blaise, dejando que su mirada devorara las curvas de Hermione. A Draco no le gustó para nada eso.

— ¿Por qué no vas y te consigues un trago, Zabini? Tengo invitados que atender. – dijo Draco bruscamente, dejándole saber a Zabini que no quería su presencia cerca de Hermione. Todo el tiempo estuvo impidiéndole la vista de Hermione a Zabini.

— Iré por una bebida cuando me dé la gana, Draco. ¿No es todo esto que está aquí para entretener a tus invitados? Soy un invitado, después de todo. – respondió Zabini con una sonrisa mientras seguía mirando a Hermione y esta se sonrojaba tímidamente.

Ella debió haber sabido que ponerse ese vestido verde estaba mal.

Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida.

— Y tú debes ser la famosa Sanadora Mione. – Hermione asintió, tratando de mantener la cabeza elevada para ocultar su nerviosismo. ‹‹Quítatelo de encima, Hermione. Estuviste en el colegio con estas personas. No es la gran cosa››.

— Síp, esa soy yo. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

— Creo no nos conocemos formalmente. Blaise Zabini a su servicio. Uno de los magos más respetables del mundo mágico. Solo superado por el grandísimo Draco Malfoy. ¿Y mencioné que soy rico? Oh sí, muy, muy rico. ¿Sabías que tenemos una cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo? Se maneja en ambos mundos, el mágico y el muggle del mismo modo…

— Sí, muy bien, Zabini. – le cortó Draco. – Pero creo que es tiempo que el cumpleañero se reúna con su sanadora Mione. Ha preguntado por ella desde que se levantó.

— ¿Desde que se levantó? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida. Eso era una exageración, ¿verdad?

— Eso es correcto.

— Me lo debiste decir. Habría venido antes.

Mentiras. Mentiras. Mentiras.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, lo importante es que ya estás aquí.

* * *

No tuvieron que buscar a Scorpius pues en el momento en que el niño vio a Hermione, corrió rápidamente hasta ellos.

— ¡Sanadora Mione! ¡Sanadora Mione! – Scorpius levantó sus bracitos para recibir un abrazo. Ante el sonido de la voz de Scorpius, ella se relajó y olvidó todo lo que la molestaba: el vestido verde. Los Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, la enorme y aterradora mansión, Draco Malfoy.

— Allí está mí cumpleañero.

— ¡Sí! Aquí estoy. ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo hiciste?

— Por supuesto que sí, amiguito. – dijo Hermione sonriendo. Este niño sobrepasaba lo tierno. Draco se quedó a un lado, observando como la cara de su hijo se iluminaba ante la presencia de Hermione. ¿Cómo ella conseguía eso? Ella siempre parecía saber la cosa correcta para decir en el momento correcto. Era como magia.

— Ella tiene algo, compañero. No te culpo por andar babeándote por ella. Es totalmente entendible. – la voz de Zabini se escuchó en su espalda.

— No estoy babeándome por ella, imbécil.

— Lo que sea que te haga feliz, amigo. – Draco le dio un empujón a Zabini.

El hombre no se daba cuenta de nada. ‹‹Que imbécil››, pensó Zabini con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _NdT: Vengo con el tiempo contado, literalmente, así que solo quiero decir que este capítulo (muy corto, lo sé) va dedicado con todo mi amor a Deyanira, que no solo me apoya hasta el infinito con cada proyecto, sino que también es una amiga muy especial. ¡Gracias por todo, Dey!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de** ** _Healer Mione_** **de TheMalfoys.**

 **...**

— ¿Viste lo grande que es mi paste, sanadora Mione? Es verde y tiene una escoba en arriba. Es súper bonito. – Scorpius se movía alrededor de Hermione mientras la mirada, halándola con su pequeña mano. Hermione sonrió y asintió.

— Es un pastel muy bonito.

— ¡Sí!

Hermione sonrió aún más por el entusiasmo de Scorpius. Ella daría lo que fuera por tener de nuevo la inocencia que Scorpius tenía y olvidar todas las cosas oscuras que había visto en el pasado. Y ahora que miraba a ese pequeño niño no podía más que agradecer a todas las estrellas que Scorpius no hubiese sido tocado por la guerra. Él era la prueba de que al menos una cosa buena y pura podía salir de aquello.

›› Quería uno mucho, mucho más grande, pero padre dijo que ya era lo suficientemente grande. O sea, grande para mí, porque ahora soy un niño grande, tengo cuatro años. ‹‹

Scorpius siguió hablando, y levantó su otra mano para levantar tres dedos y enfatizar su edad.

— No, dragón, eso es un tres. Debes añadir otro dedo para que entonces sea un cuatro. – le explicó Hermione mientras levantaba otro de los deditos de Scorpius para corregirlo.

— Ooooohhh, mi sanadora Mione es tan ‹‹intolegente››. – exclamó Scorpius, halando a Hermione para darle un abrazo. Hermione sonrió de nuevo, al parecer no iba a dejar de hacerlo en todo el día. Era extraño, estar allí con ese pequeño niño e incluso con Draco. Ella no estaba totalmente segura de lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, pero sí sabía que no quería dejar de sentirlo.

* * *

Draco observó desde una de las ventanas altas de la mansión a su hijo y a Hermione caminar por los jardines. Apretó el agarre en la copa que tenía llena de Whiskey de Fuego mientras Hermione tomaba a Scorpius en sus brazos, cargándolo por el camino que llegaba hasta la mansión. Se alejó de la ventana cuando Hermione y Scorpius desaparecieron de su vista. Lentamente se hizo camino hasta una de las mesas de la habitación y estiró la mano hasta la botella de cristal que contenía whiskey de fuego. Con manos temblorosas, llenó el vaso hasta el borde. Maldita fuera Granger que lo afectaba a él y a su hijo de esa manera. Se tomó el vaso de un solo trago sin pensarlo dos veces, disfrutando como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Esperando que eso le diera las repuestas a lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Padre! – la voz llena de alegría de Scorpius lo sacó de sus pensamientos, guardándolos para más tarde.

— Scorpius. – lo recibió él con una sonrisa, abriendo sus brazos, invitando a su hijo a que lo abrazara. – Ouch. – dijo cuando recibió el abrazo de su hijo.

— Parece que mi pequeño niño realmente creció. – exclamó con una sonrisa mientras levantaba a su hijo en un abrazo. El corazón de Hermione dio un salto inesperado. Ella nunca había visto este lado de Malfoy, nunca. Y verlo al menos una vez al día durante las pasadas semanas era sorpresivo, pero a la vez normal.

‹‹ _Bueno, ahora es padre, Hermione. Él ha cambiado. Todos lo hemos hecho››._

Hermione observó mientras Scorpius hablaba sobre todo lo que habían hecho, dándole a su padre un buen resumen de cada juego y actividad que se había perdido.

— …luego la enorme pelota se fue por la colina y nosotros corrimos, corrimos y corrimos hasta que la atrapamos. – Scorpius finalizó su historia con movimientos extravagantes de mano, asegurándose de tener la atención de su padre.

— Eso es fabuloso, amor. Quizá mañana podríamos jugar. Pero por ahora creo que debes irte a la cama.

— ¡No, no, no! – Scorpius protestó mientras se escapaba de los brazos de Draco y se refugiaba en los de Hermione. – No quiero ir a la cama, sanadora Mione. Quiero seguir jugando. – insistió, mirando a Hermione con sus ojos plateados. Draco se frotó la frente, pensando en que esto estaba a punto de convertirse en una famosa rabieta Malfoy. Una completa, con gritos y patadas y quizás un hechizo para dormir cuando él se cansara de escucharlo y Scorpius se le saliera de las manos. E iba a pasar frente a Granger. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

— Scorpius, cariño, debemos ir a dormir. – la dulce voz de Hermione llamó la atención de Draco mientras veía como Hermione se arrodillaba frente a Scorpius.

— Peeeeero, sanadora Mione, quiero jugar más contigo. – gruñó Scorpius, usando su encanto Malfoy para intentar convencer a Hermione. ‹‹¡Bien hecho, hijo! Vamos a ver como se resiste a eso››, pensó Draco orgulloso.

— Me encantaría jugar más contigo, Dragón, pero realmente necesitas descansar. Tuviste un día muy largo con tus amigos y todos los regalos. Los ojos de Hermione le iluminaron de pronto. – ¡Hablando de regalos! Todavía no te he dado tu regalo, Dragón. ¿Quieres ver que te traje?

— ¡Sí! – exclamó Scorpius alegremente.

— ¿Qué te parece si vas y te preparas para dormir y después de eso abrimos tu regalo? ¿Te parece? – Scorpius hizo una pausa, pareciendo decidir cuál sería la mejor decisión.

— ¿Me llevarás a la cama y me leerás historias, sanadora Mione?

— Por supuesto que sí, Dragón. – respondió Hermione con una débil sonrisa. Pero una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo. ‹‹ _Bueno, parece que vas a pasar la noche en la Mansión Malfoy, Hermione››,_ le dijo su subconsciente malvadamente.

 _‹‹_ _¡Eso no es cierto!››,_ trato de negar ella. Ella simplemente lo llevaría a la cama, le daría su regalo y quizá le leería algunas historias. Eso apenas le tomaría una hora, ¿no?

Oh, Merlín. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hermione miró con asombro el baño frente a ella. Paredes de mármol eran todo lo que sus ojos veían. Sus ojos a penas podía registrar la enorme bañera tallada con serpientes y flores a los lados, y la colección de jabones y pociones en viales de cristal que se podían observar en una esquina.

Los armarios tenían puertas de cristal y en las mismas había sirenas y diversos animales acuáticos moviéndose, casi parecía una película. Y por supuesto el espejo que cubría casi una tercera parte de la pared, reflejando así toda la habitación. Y este era solo el baño privado de Scorpius. No quería imaginar cómo habría sido el de Astoria. Probablemente era algo así como esos que veía en las revistas muggle que compraba, quizás incluso mejor.

Scorpius estaba ocupado cepillándose los dientes con Drazzy el dragón cantando una canción, divirtiéndose explotando las burbujas mágicas que el peluche creaba con cada línea cantada. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, ¿así era como Draco lucía cuando era pequeño? ¿Cantando con peluches y explotando burbujas? La imagen mental era tan adorable que solo pudo sonreír.

— ¡Listo, sanadora Mione! – Hermione se paró de la banqueta donde había estado sentada y ayudó a Scorpius a bajar del pequeño taburete donde había estado trepado para alcanzar el lavamanos.

Lo ayudó a buscar su pijama favorito, e incluso le ayudó a ponérselo. Todo el rato estuvieron soltando risitas y haciéndose muecas mientras Draco los observaba desde una esquina, perdiendo la batalla de evitar sonreír al ver como los otros dos seguían divirtiéndose.

Esto era algo a lo que se podía acostumbrar. Se podía acostumbrar a tener una familia.

Observó como finalmente Hermione llevaba a Scorpius a la cama. Arropándolo bajo la seguridad de sus sábanas y de manera automática arreglándolas. ‹‹ _Granger, como siempre, la loca de la limpieza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian››,_ pensó con diversión. Después que la cama estuvo libre de cualquier arruga, Hermione se sentó junto a Scorpius; extendiéndole un paquete envuelto en papel verde.

Draco casi suelta una carcajada sin darse cuenta, posiblemente aquello era un libro. Era algo que Granger regalaría, y él estaba listo para reírse cuando Scorpius terminara de desenvolver el paquete.

Scorpius estaba prácticamente saltando de la emoción. Draco observó como Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y cautelosamente le daba el regalo a Scorpius. Todo el tiempo luciendo tan nerviosa como una rata atrapada.

Después que Scorpius arrancara todo el papel, una caja rectangular verde con la imagen de un dragón en la tapa fue lo que se vio.

— Ábrelo, Dragón. – susurró Hermione, su voz temblando.

Los ojos plateados de Scorpius se abrieron enormemente cuando abrió la caja, haciendo que una enorme proyección de fotos y videos apareciera en la pared blanca mas cercana. Eran imágenes mágicas de Scorpius sirviéndose su mantecado en la sala de sanadores con Hermione. Luego había de cuando fueron a la pizzería. Y otra de él coloreando el libro de dibujos en la cocina de Hermione. Con Hermione, por supuesto.

— Uh…bueno, tu siempre dices que me extrañas mucho, Dragón. Así que pensé que quizá no me extrañarías tanto si te regalaba…esto. Y cada vez que tengas un recuerdo favorito, de cualquier cosa, solo tienes que pensar con mucha fuerza sobre ello y podrá aparecer aquí, y…eh…uh… – el titubeó de Hermione se detuvo cuando Scorpius saltó de su lugar y la abrazó.

— ¡Lo amo, sanadora Mione! ¡Te amo mucho! – Hermione sonrío y abrazó a su pequeño dragón fuertemente.

— Me da gusto que te gustara, dragón. Y yo también te amo. – dijo ella con una sonrisa, sintiéndose más liviana.

Hermione observó como Draco se acercaba a ellos en silencio. Suave, como si tuviera miedo de interrumpir algo, Draco pasó ambos brazos alrededor de ellos, abrazándolos cerca de su pecho. Hermione se quedó quieta, le gustaba sentir ese calor y agarre a su alrededor, pero había algo que no le convencía. ‹‹ _Es Malfoy. No deberías estar disfrutando su cercanía. Ni siquiera deberías estar cerca de él_ ››. Su mente le gritaba todo aquello y ella solo podía silenciarla. Estaba a punto de abrir la bica y decir algo cuando Draco rozó su cabeza contra el cabello de ella.

Y con ese gesto todas las dudas de Hermione se dispersaron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _N/T:_ _ **¡Sorpresa!**_ _¿Alguien me esperaba por aquí? Muchas felicidades a todas. Gracias por la paciencia, el apoyo y la persistencia; a pesar de que me tardo meses en actualizar. ¡Les quiero mucho! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien en estos días y que el 2019 esté lleno de mucha buena vibra para todxs._

 _P.D: Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes nominaron esta historia en los Amortentia Awards, junto a HFT y PA, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! * Si no has votado, pasa y vota, que las votaciones son hasta el 28 *_

 _Un abrazo, y espero que nos leamos pronto._

 _Nat_


	20. Chapter 20

**Esta es una traducción autorizada de _Healer Mione_ de TheMalfoys.**

 **...**

— …para que la olla no saliera de su zapatilla y comenzara a saltar una vez más –. Hermione cerró el libro de cuentos mágicos mientras leía en voz alta la última oración de El mago y la olla saltarina para Scorpius, que estaba tranquilamente dormido. Ella gentilmente se deshizo de su abrazo y con cuidado salió de la cama de sábanas verdes y muchas almohadas. – Nada más que lo mejor para un Malfoy –. Se dijo a si misma

— ¿Qué fue eso Granger? -. Preguntó Draco al otro lado de la habitación.

Hermione dejó escapar un pequeño chillido, cubriendo su boca rápidamente con su pequeña mano.

— Merlín, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas allí, Malfoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado husmeando desde la esquina?

— ¿Husmeando? ¿En serio, Granger? Estuve sentado en el sillón durante todo el rato que estuviste contándole ese horrible cuento a mí hijo.

— ¡No era horrible! Te dejo saber que lo que estaba leyendo era un clásico. Incluso Dumbledore estaría de acuerdo con eso –. Dijo Hermione indignada.

Draco simplemente se rio mientras sostenía sus manos hacia arriba, a modo de redención mientras continuaba riéndose por lo ofendida que se veía Hermione por sus palabras.

— ¡Shhh! – le regaño Hermione – Como puedes ver, tu hijo disfrutó mucho la historia y ahora está dormido. Así que, por favor, ¿podrías dejar de reírte?

Esto hizo que Draco se riera mucho más. Solo bajo el tono y se cubrió la boca cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Scorpius se removió en la cama, ocasionando que Hermione lo mirara condescendientemente mientras él trataba de controlar la risa.

— Está bien, Granger, tú ganas. Ven, dejemos a nuestro pequeño Dragon dormir –. Replicó Draco mientras hacia un gesto con su mano derecha y ponía en su espalda la izquierda. Hermione no se quejó mientras era arrastrada por la enorme habitación hasta el pasillo, demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo porque Draco había llamado a Scorpius ‹‹nuestro Dragón››. Sin mencionar su cálida mano en su pequeña espalda. Draco cerró la puerta tras ellos y la miró. Por un momento ninguno de ellos habló. Simplemente se quedaron mirándose como si fuera la primera vez que se observaban realmente. Como si nunca nada hubiera ido mal en el mundo. Sin guerra. Sin rivalidades infantiles. Sin experiencias traumáticas. Solo dos personas que se conocían por primera vez, pero que se siente como si hubiera sido así siempre. Era como si lo demás no existiera. Incluso sus conceptos de la realidad eran borrosos, y lo único que importaba era que se tenían el uno al otro.

Hermione salió de su aturdimiento y sacudió la cabeza levemente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos días. Ella trataba de convencerse de que se debía al estrés y no al hecho de que _siempre_ estaba pensando en Draco.

‹‹ _Si, claro. Estrés. ¿Entonces por qué siempre pasa cuando estás con Malfoy, huh?_ ››, le susurró su subconsciente.

— Yo…bueno Malfoy, gracias por invitarme al cumpleaños de Scorpius. Ahora me voy –. murmuró Hermione, rogándole a Merlín que Malfoy no se diera cuenta de que su voz estaba temblando.

— Bien –. respondió Draco con brusquedad, caminando ya hacia las escaleras para acompañarla hasta las puertas de la Mansión.

Hermione lo siguió de cerca mientras bajaban las escaleras, observando lo elegante que eran. Ella se estremeció de miedo y rabia al imaginar a Voldemort subir esas escaleras unos años con su varita en la mano, listo para matar a quien se metiera en su camino. Draco esperó pacientemente junto a la puerta con el abrigo de ella en la mano. Hermione hizo el ademan de cogerlo de las manos de él, pero él sonrió e hizo un gesto para poder ser él quien se lo pusiera. Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza mientras se dejaba hacer.

— Gracias, Malfoy. Adiós –. Hermione le dijo adiós incómodamente y abrió la puerta rápidamente solo para darse cuenta de que afuera estaba lloviendo y relampagueando. – Oh, no –. dijo Hermione con frustración.

‹‹ _¿Cómo se supone que voy a aclarar mi mente y mantenerme alejada de Malfoy?_ ››, pensó desesperada.

— Quizá debas quedarte aquí un rato. El punto de aparición y desaparición más cercano está bastante lejos de la mansión y las chimeneas están bloqueadas desde que Scorpius decidió escaparse para visitar a cierta sanadora. ¿Así que quizá deberás quedarte hasta que la tormenta pase? – ofreció Draco

Hermione se giró para encararlo. Ella no sabía qué decirle ni cómo hacerlo. Una parte de ella no quería quedarse en esa aterradora mansión que le recordaba cada detalle de su tortuoso pasado. Pero otra parte de ella, mucho más grande, quería quedarse allí con Draco y con Scorpius.

Después de tomar una profunda respiración, finalmente encontró el coraje de mirar a Draco. Para lo que Hermione no estaba preparada era para la sonrisa que Draco tenía en el rostro cuando lo miró. Era una sonrisa inocente, pero a la vez sensual que Hermione no podía dejar de mirar. Draco Malfoy, ¿un mortífgo? ¿Con esa sonrisa? Era difícil de creer.

‹‹ _Se parece mucho a Scorpius cuando sonríe_ ››, pensó Hermione un poco ofendida.

— ¿Entonces qué crees, Sanadora Mione? ¿Te importaría ser la compañía de unos chicos ricos y solitarios el resto de la noche? – la retó él.

Hermione se sonrojó más que antes, si es que eso era posible.

Esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Muy, muy mal.

— Solo hasta que la tormenta pase –. replicó ella con convicción. Más por su tranquilidad que por la de él.

— ¡Muy bien!

Draco se paró detrás de ella mientras la ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

— Popsy – dijo Draco mientras un pequeño elfo domestico se aparecía a su lado.

— ¿Sí, amo Draco? – respondió la criatura.

— Tráenos algunas pastas y dulces de las cocinas, con té. Estaremos en el salón en unos minutos.

— Esa no es la manera de hablarle a una criatura viva, Malfoy –. dijo Hermione mientras el elfo se iba.

— Bien –. dijo con un audible suspiro. – Por favor, Popsy, ¿podrías traernos algunas pastas y dulces de las cocinas, con un poco de té? Estaremos en el salón –. dijo dirigiéndose al elfo. - ¿Así estuvo mejor? – le preguntó a ella.

— Mejor, gracias –. le dijo ella escondiendo la sonrisa.

Draco le sonrió en respuesta, haciendo que Hermione dejara de reír y se quedara admirándolo a él mientras se reía.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta el pastel? – preguntó Draco, dándose cuenta del repentino cambio en su ánimo.

— No, no. El pastel está bien. Increíble, de hecho. Es solo que…el salón…

— Oh –. Fue todo lo que dijo Draco antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a llamar a Popsy.

— Cambio de planes, Popsy, querida. Vamos a estar en el cuarto del amo Scorpius. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, Popsy?

— No, amo Draco. Haré lo que dice el amo. Ahora mismo.

Popsy le dedicó otra inclinación y desapareció con un fuerte crujido.

— Bueno, ahora que todo parece estar en orden, ¿qué te parece si volvemos a subir a ver cómo está nuestro pequeño dragón?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, Draco tenía su enorme mano en su espalda baja y la llevaba escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Scorpius.

* * *

La ocupada mente de Hermione pareció encontrar tranquilidad mientras entraba al cuarto de Scorpius por segunda ocasión en esa noche. Ella miró al pequeño niño dormido bajo las sábanas.

— Granger, ¿por qué no te sientas por aquí mientras llega Popsy? – le dijo Draco mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hermione asintió y caminó de puntillas hasta el asiento verde botella que había en la habitación del niño. Draco casi bufa ante lo ridículamente tierna que ella se veía caminando así por la habitación de su hijo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, encendió la lámpara más alejada de la cama de Scorpius y se sentó junto a Hermione.

— ¿Realmente te tienes que sentar tan cerca, Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione conteniendo la respiración.

— ¿Así que volvimos a ‹‹Malfoy››? Creí haberte dicho que me llamaras Draco.

Hermione suspiró, más divertida que molesta.

— Draco –, dijo ella con fingida dulzura y con una sonrisa que lo molestó. – Así, ¿más feliz?

— Bueno, no estuvo tan mal. ¿No crees?

— ¿Por qué me sigues llamando por mi apellido? – preguntó Hermione haciendo un puchero.

— Siempre serás Granger para mí. – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con él. ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba coqueteando con Malfoy y que había hecho con Hermione Granger?

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera hacerse la pregunta, Popsy estaba allí sirviéndoles té y con un enorme bizcocho de chocolate. Los ojos de Hermione casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando vio que el elfo comenzaba a cortar el bizcocho en porciones más pequeñas. Ella inmediatamente tomó la lasca que el elfo le estaba ofreciendo, casi arrancando la mano de Popsy en el proceso. Por novena vez en el día, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo adorable que Hermione era. Parecía como que todo lo que ella hacía a él le gustaba. Demonios, ella solo tenía que respirar y a él le parecería adorable.

— Mira eso: Hermione Granger, la adoradora del chocolate.

Hermione dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido y un gemido mientras seguía engulléndose el bizcocho.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste este bizcocho? – preguntó ella.

— Los elfos domésticos preparan todo. Solo lo mejor para los Malfoy –. Dijo él guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Ella no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído tanto. ¿Quizás antes de la guerra? ¿Cuándo todavía estaba en Hogwarts y seguía siendo inocente? Ella no estaba segura. Y por increíble que sonara, la persona que la estaba haciendo sonreír ahora era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Estuvieron horas hablando uno sentado junto al otro. Hablaron sobre lo mucho que Hermione amaba su trabajo y cuanto Draco odiaba el suyo. También hablaron sobre Scorpius y como estaba creciendo para convertirse en una buena persona. Ni una sola vez pasó por la mente de Hermione que estaba en la temida Mansión Malfoy o que estaba hablando con un ex mortífago. En algún momento durante la noche, Draco le pidió a Popsy que les trajera algunas botellas de whiskey de fuego, que solo hizo que su conversación se extendiera aún más. Ninguno de los dos parecía recordar la tormenta o la promesa de Hermione de irse tan pronto esta pasara.

— Te juro que vi a McGonagall y a Filch en un aula vacía –. Dijo Draco soltando una carcajada y agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Hermione el haber conjurado un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor para que Scorpius no fuera a despertarse con sus risas. – ¿Y qué me dices de Hagrid y la directora de Beauxbatons? ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Maxie? ¿Madame Maxie?

Soltaron grandes carcajadas juntos mientras compartían historias. Conociéndose incluso a través de historias como esas. Solo quedaba una lasca de bizcocho de chocolate. Hermione ni se molestó en ponerlo en el plato. Lo tomó directamente con sus manos y se lo comió de allí, con Draco quitándole algunas migajas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de éxtasis de Hermione después de comerse el bizcocho.

— Granger, eres peor que Scorpius –. Dijo Draco mientras le limpiaba la cara a Hermione con una servilleta.

— ¡No es cierto! Y no es mi culpa que el bizcocho de chocolate sea _taaaaaan_ bueno –. Replicó Hermione, mientras se alejaba de las manos de Draco.

— ¡Quédate quieta, Granger! – dijo Draco soltando una carcajada.

— ¡No! – replicó Hermione, lamiendo la mano de Draco infantilmente.

— Oh, ¿así es que quieres jugar? – preguntó Draco de manera amenazadora, haciendo que Hermione riera aún más. De repente, Draco tomó sus dos pequeñas manos con una de las suyas y comenzó a limpiarle la cara.

— ¡Detente, Draco!

— No hasta que estés limpia, Granger.

Esto solo hizo que Hermione le sonriera aún más mientras trataba de escapar del agarre de Draco.

— Detente, Granger, lo estás haciendo muy difícil para mí ahora mismo.

Hermione le sacó la lengua burlonamente una vez más.

— Oblígame.

Draco hizo una pequeña pausa y después le dijo:

— Quizá lo haga.

Justo después de eso se inclinó y capturó los labios de Hermione entre los suyos como lo había imaginado tantas veces en sus más locos sueños. Hermione se puso tan rígida como una tabla cuando sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos. Los ojos de ella se abrieron, mirando directamente los de él que estaban cerrados. Ella podía sentir sus largas pestañas rozando su mejilla. Decir que estaba sorprendida era una subestimación. La mente de ella le estaba diciendo cientos de cosas a la vez y ella no sabía a cuál hacerle caso. Había alarmas sonando en las partes más recónditas de su mente y todo parecía alejarse, ella no sabía que era bueno o malo y no existía cosa más frustrante para Hermione que no saber algo. Ella realmente tenía que saber las cosas para garantizarse a sí misma que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Especialmente ahora.

Pero mientras sentía los labios de Draco moverse, decidió que por una vez en su vida podía dejar de pensar y obviar los hechos. Ella solo se dejaría llevar e iba a sentir.

.

.

.

N/T: ¡Hola, hola! Tanto tiempo, ¿no es así? Bueno, he venido con un capítulo especialmente largo (considerando lo cortos que son los capis de esta historia) ¡y que es 100% Dramione!

De verdad espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute traducirlo y espero (de verdad lo hago) poder estar por aquí pronto. Que después de este capítulo solo nos quedan 14 capítulos para terminar *casi lloro de tristeza*

Un abrazo enorme para todas y millones de gracias por el eterno apoyo, a pesar de mis eternas ausencias. ¡Son todas un amor!

Nat

 _¿Me dejas un review?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Observó con horror como la sangra oscura y roja se derramaba de las letras aparentemente inocentes._

 _«Sangre sucia», era lo que estaba escrito._

 _Había escuchado esa palabra siendo utilizada descuidadamente en el pasado, sobre todo durante la guerra. Todavía podía escuchar las mofas de los mortífagos mientras gritaban, manteniendo otra figura sin nombre suspendida en el aire, apuntando con sus varitas directamente al cuerpo y observando entretenidos cómo se retorcía y luchaba. Era como si observasen una bailarina sobre el escenario, animándola en cada salto y giro._

 _Pero esto no era un baile, y tampoco se trataba de un bailarín expresándose._

 _Era una tortura y un infierno._

 _Puede sentir una oscuridad envolviendo su débil figura en el suelo. Son como avispas de humos reuniéndose a su alrededor, como buitres preparados para lanzarse al festín en el minuto en que mostrase cualquier signo de estar muerta. «Mmm, así es como si siente la muerte», musitó. Comparada con la idea de la muerte y la tortura, esto era bastante simple. No había mucha sangre y dolor, solo entumecimiento y oscuridad. Era una mejor forma de irse. Miró a la niebla oscura una vez más y contempló cómo se acercaba. Solo tenía que alzar el meñique y la oscuridad la engulliría al instante, sin miramientos. «Quizás esta oscuridad no es la muerte», se dijo a si misma mientras levantaba la mano, preparada para tocar la tenebrosa cortina._

 _PUM. PUM. PUM._

 _Hermione alejó su mano con pánico._

 _Esos pequeños latidos vibraron a través de todo su cuerpo, trayendo con ellos un dolor inaguantable y miseria. Era como si la hubiera sacado y devuelto a su cuerpo de manera tan forzosa que no podía soportar todo el dolor que conlleva. ¿En nombre de Merlín, qué era eso? ¿No sabía esa cosa que ella era completamente feliz alcanzado esa cortina oscura?_

 _Un destello blanco e inesperado invadió su visión de repente. Otra fuerte ráfaga de dolor la atravesó, ésta peor que la primera._

 _«¡Para! ¡No quiero el dolor!»._

 _Súbitamente puede sentir las molestas cerdas de la alfombra en su espalda. Es consciente del dolor que atraviesa todo su cuerpo y como su cerebro palpita como si se fuera a salir de la cabeza._

 _«¡No, no, no! Quiero volver a la inconsciencia, por favor», suplicó._

 _A penas puede oír las ruidosas carcajadas de fondo. Todo lo que puede registrar son las pequeñas gotas de sangre bajando por su brazo, descendiendo hasta llegar a la alfombra verde. Era tan fácil dejarse engullir por la oscuridad a su alrededor. Quizás podría alzar el meñique y la oscuridad sería bienvenida, atrapándola entre sus brazos una vez más. Respiró profundamente, tratando inútilmente de atraer aire a sus pulmones y así poder calmar sus jadeos. Sus ojos se abrieron con urgencia mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Desde su sitio en el suelo podía ver ese destello blanco resaltar entre la oscuridad y la sangre, rodeándola. Así que eso era lo que ella había visto antes. Escuchó un par de sonidos atronadores más mientras la cosa blanca desaparecía y aparecía en su visión._

 _Pero cuando pensó que el destallo había desaparecido, estaba delante de ella casi cegándola. Se retorció mientras trataba de enfocar sus ojos en algo sólido que no estuviese moviéndose en círculo. Sus ojos cayeron en unos orbes grises que estaban mirándola fijamente. Esos ojos grises le resultaban familiares. Los había visto en otro sitio, pero no podía localizar dónde exactamente. Después de un instante, el gris y el rojo comenzaron a difuminarse y mezclarse, haciendo que todo se viese inestable y retorcido. La oscuridad que vio después no fue como la primera que había visto. Esta era más dura pero reconfortante, incluso puede sentir un mínimo de esperanza remolinarse en su interior._

Hermione despertó alterada, sosteniéndose el pecho fuertemente. Casi gritó de terror cuando escuchó una pequeña voz llamando su nombre.

— ¿Sanadora Mione?

Su cabeza giró con rapidez a su derecha, hacia donde venia la voz, esperando encontrar algún malvado mortífago apuntándola con la varita. Fue un alivio para ella darse cuenta de que había sido Scorpius el que había hablado.

— ¿Estás bien, Sanadora Mione? Te estabas moviendo mucho y estás sudada – Scorpius arrugó su pequeña nariz con disgusto de la misma manera en que lo habría hecho Draco. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella estaba acostada en el sofá que Draco había convertido en una pequeña cama la noche anterior, después de su pequeña sesión de besos. Se habían quedado dormidos abrazados, con sus cerebros demasiado cansados y en estado de embriaguez como para pensar en algo. Pero ahora Draco no estaba en ningún lugar que ella pudiera ver, y en su lugar estaba una versión en miniatura de él, vistiendo un pijama azul con snitches volando sobre ella –.

— Estoy bien, pequeño Dragón, solo fue una pesadilla – ella trató de darle una sonrisa segura, levantando las esquinas de su boca para demostrarle que estaba bien.

Scorpius se levantó del sofá-cama y fue hasta su enorme cama. Con un poco de dificultad, subió nuevamente a su cama, sacudió las sabanas, mirando alrededor buscando algo. Unos segundos más tarde estaba caminando de regreso a donde estaba Hermione, esta vez con una pequeña sabana verde en la mano. Con un poco de ayuda de Hermione, él estaba nuevamente a su lado en la cama.

— Cuando padre no está aquí y tengo pesadillas abrazo a el Sr. Broom muy fuerte. ¿Lo ves? – entonces procedió a abrazar la sabanita fuertemente, para que Hermione entendiera.

— ¿Sr. Broom? – preguntó Hermione.

— Sí, este es el Sr. Broom. ¿Ves todas las escobas volando sobre ella, sanadora Mione? Ellas van a tomar tus pesadillas y llevárselas muy lejos de aquí. Bueno, eso es lo que me dice padre.

Hermione miró la sabanita con fascinación, observando las pequeñas escobas sobre ella. Era tierno de parte de Draco decirle algo así Scorpius para mantenerlo tranquilo. Esto solo le demostraba lo poco que ella conocía a Draco Malfoy lo mucho que había por descubrir sobre su persona.

— ¿Por qué tú y el Sr. Broom no se quedan aquí conmigo para que mis pesadillas se mantengas alejadas? Así no se acercarán porque ustedes dos me están protegiendo – los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron con emoción.

— ¡Eso fue lo que me dijo padre antes de irse! Que debía protegerte porque eso es lo que hacen los chicos grandes, proteger a quienes aman. Y yo soy un chico grande, acabo de cumplir años. ¡Padre va a estar muy orgulloso de mí cuando regrese!

— ¿Draco te dijo que me protegieras? – preguntó Hermione incrédula.

— ¡Sí! Dijo que ibas a entrar en pánico y huir. No sé porqué entrarías en pánico y huirías de mí, sanadora Mione. Soy un buen chico y me sé el abecedario así que no hay razón para irse.

— ¿Dónde dijiste que está tu padre?

— Fue a trabajar – murmuró Scorpius en medio de un bostezo.

— Debes estar cansado, cariño – dijo Hermione, arrullándolo –. Haré al Sr. Broom más grande, para que pueda protegernos a los dos – y con un simple movimiento de varita, triplicó el tamaño para que ambos estuvieran tapados. Esta vez cuando Hermione se quedó dormida con Scorpius en sus brazos, ninguna pesadilla la invadió.

* * *

Draco maneaba los pies con impaciencia mientras Blaise continuaba parloteando acerca de cómo Draco debía mantener todo en orden en la compañía mientras él iba a Italia a visitar a sus padres y cómo no debería pasar todo su tiempo paseando con Granger. Lo había llamado a tempranas horas de la mañana para darle la charla acerca de la moral y las mujeres. Maldito imbécil.

— Ya entendí, Zabini. Trabajar, trabajar y trabajar; y luego salir con Granger. ¿Realmente debemos tener esta conversación? Son las malditas cinco de la mañana, Zabini. Ambos sabemos que no suelo levantarme tan temprano – Blaise simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Interrumpí algo cuando te llamé?

— De hecho, sí – Blaise se paró frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

— ¡Ese es mi chico! Ya estaba empezando a pensar que habías perdido el toque. Es bueno verte de regreso en el juego, con Granger ni mas ni menos. Wow, Draco, tengo que felicitarte, siempre llevándote las mas hermosas. Así que cuéntame, ¿qué fue lo que interrumpí exactamente?

Draco casi sonríe. Casi.

— Mi sueño, Zabini. Eso fue lo que interrumpiste.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Dame algunos detalles jugosos. ¿Es ella tan fiera como un león o tímida como un cachorro? – Draco no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del otro.

— ¡Imbécil! No es como si te fuera a decir algo voluntariamente, Zabini – sonrió –. Las cosas no llegaron tan lejos anoche así que deja de imaginar cosas, y quizás si no me hubieses llamado para una _muy importante reunión_ , tendría algo mejor para contarte cuando regresaras de Italia.

— Mas te vale que tengas alguna cuando regrese, tomaré tu palabra. Te veo en un par de semanas, pedazo de imbécil – con un último guiño y una rápida sacudida de varita, Blaise Zabini desapareció de la oficina de Draco.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la forma de ser de sus amigos. Blaise Zabini era una persona muy interesante, eso era seguro. Se levantó con gracia de su asiento y se sacudió una pelusa invisible de su túnica. Antes de regresar a casa le compraría flores a Hermione y quizás uno de esos pastelitos que tanto le gustaban, quizás incluso pudieran ir a comer juntos y quizás, solo quizás, podrían terminar besándose nuevamente. Eso era solo si ella todavía estaba en la mansión. Y Merlín lo ayudara, ojalá ella estuviera allí cuando regresara.

* * *

Envuelto en polvos flú, Draco salió de la enorme chimenea de la mansión solo para encontrarse con uno de los elfos de la cocina, Donny, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las mesas de la sala.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – le preguntó Draco asustado al elfo, mientras lo sostenía para que dejara de hacerse daño.

— ¡Donny malo! ¡Donny malo! ¡Donny dejó que la señorita lo hiciera! ¡Donny no debió dejarla! ¡Donny malo! – exclamó el elfo.

— ¿Podrías calmarte y decirme que demonios pasa? – el elfo apuntó hacia la cocina dramáticamente y dijo:

— El amo debe verlo porque Donny no puede. Es demasiado doloroso para Donny. ¡No! Donny no va a mirar.

Draco se encaminó hacia la cocina esperando encontrarse con una terrible escena, como Hermione muriendo o Scorpius siendo comido por un hipogrifo. Pero lo que vio estaba muy lejos de sus ideas.

Lo primero que vio fue a Hermione removiendo algo en un tazón con una cuchara de madera mientras Scorpius estaba parado en un escalón mirando lo que Hermione estaba haciendo. Ambos estaban utilizando delantales iguales y estaban cubiertos de harina y dios sabrá que más. Este escenario era demasiado familiar. Si recordaba bien, así mismo los había encontrado aquella vez en la sala de sanadores cuando Scorpius la había ido a ver o aquella vez que habían preparada el desayuno juntos en casa de Granger.

— ¿Por qué es que ustedes dos siempre están preparando algo cuando los dejo un par de minutos solos?

Hermione levantó la mirada de repente, sorprendida de ver a Draco de regreso tan pronto con flores y una caja en la mano.

— ¡Padre! Estamos preparando galletas. ¡Es muy divertido! La sanadora Mione dijo que podía decorar las galletas luego – gritó Scorpius emocionado. Draco solo sonrió y caminó hasta ellos.

— Parece que la sanadora Mione nos permite a los hombres Malfoy hacer muchas cosas en estos días, Scorpius – las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaron.

— ¡Malfoy! – susurró ella, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Él puso las flores y la caja sobre el mostrador y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. El cuerpo de Hermione se tensó y dejó de remover. Sin saber que hacer, decidió ignorar a Draco y continuar removiendo el cuenco, aclarándose la garganta fuertemente. Draco se dió cuenta de esto y sonrió. Granger era tan predecible. Él miró de reojo a Scorpius, para asegurarse que su atención estuviera lejos de ellos, y procedió a dejar pequeños besos en el cuello de Hermione. Ella apenas escuchaba lo que Scorpius le estaba diciendo.

— Mi hijo te está hablando, amor – escuchó ella que él le decía, pero ella solo podía escuchar la risa de él detrás de sus palabras.

— ¿Qu-qué? – murmuró ella.

— ¡Hoooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sanadora Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeee – Scorpius estaba sacudiendo su pequeña manita en la cara de Hermione –. Dejaste caer el cucharon, sanadora – dijo Scorpius, evidentemente sorprendido.

Desprendiendo uno de sus brazos de la cintura de Hermione, Draco levantó el cucharon de madera, ahora cubierto de masa.

— Tsk, tsk, sanadora Mione, debes tener más cuidado la próxima vez. No queremos romper los utensilios de la cocina – le dijo Draco al oído.

— ¡Padre tiene razón, sanadora Mione! ¡A los elfos no les gustaría para nada eso!

La palabra ‹‹elfos››, pareció sacarla de su hipnosis, porque tan pronto la escuchó se giró y empujó a Draco a una distancia considerable.

— ¡Tienes elfos, Draco Malfoy!

Draco parecía perplejo y respondió:

— Bueno, sí, Granger, claro que tengo. ¿Creí que te habías dado cuenta antes? ¿No conociste uno anoche?

— ¡Podrías ayudarlos de vez en cuando y no dejarles todo el trabajo! – exclamó ella. Draco simplemente suspiró.

— ¿Podrías no gritarme cuando mi hijo está presente?

— Oh, padre está en problemas – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisita.

— Scorpius, cariño, ¿te importaría irte afuera por un momento? Necesito hablar con tu padre sobre algunas cosas. Podemos seguir horneando luego, ¿sí? – dijo Hermione, acariciando la pequeña cabeza rubia.

Scorpius alternó la mirada entre Hermione y su padre.

— ¿Solo un momento? – preguntó. Hermione asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Juzgando la situación, el niño se dio cuenta de que los otros dos tendrían una aburrida conversación de adultos, así que salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás, para entretenerse con sus juguetes en el salón de al lado.

Ella podía sentir su mirada en la parte de atrás de su cuello cuando la puerta se cerró. De pronto, sintió que los brazos de él la rodeaban por la cintura nuevamente. Ella se congeló y no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí con él abrazándola por la espalda. Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló, simplemente se quedaron allí pensando.

— ¿Esto no es sobre los elfos domésticos, verdad? = preguntó el finalmente, rompiendo el silencio.

— No – susurró ella – Malfo- Draco, lo que pasó anoche fue un error. Sugiero que lo olvide…

Draco la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, casi golpeándose con el estante a sus espaldas.

— ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Así es como quieres manejar esto… las cosas entre nosotros? – preguntó Draco, su voz subiendo de tono con cada palabra mientras Hermione se quedaba allí de pie –. ¡Que madura, Granger! Sabes, esperaba algo así de alguien tan imbécil como Weasley o Potter, pero nunca de ti, porque pensé que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que lo que pasa entre nosotros no puede ser olvidado o ignorado. La bruja más inteligente de mi generación, una mierda.

— Pero… Draco, ¿qué quieres que haga? – casi gritó ella.

— Te diré lo que yo haría, y estoy seguro de que no lo podrás olvidar.

Draco dio dos enormes pasos y la tomó por los brazos, estrellando sus labios contra los de ella. Sus labios eran como el fuego devorándola en cada beso. Por supuesto que ella no podría olvidar sus besos, o a él, ya que estaban en eso. Ella solo quería tener un poco de realidad, eso es todo. Porque besar a Malfoy y acurrucarse con su hijo no era algo normal en Hermione Granger y aun así allí estaba ella, disfrutando de sus besos y sus cuidados, queriendo más y más con cada toque de su mano contra su piel expuesta. Se le puso la piel de gallina, solo para calmarse con el toque de él. Bien, lo que había sugerido antes había sido estúpido. No había manera en que alguno de los dos pudiera olvidar, así que suponía que eso los dejaba a ambos sin otra opción más que intentarlo y ver hasta donde llegaban las cosas entre ellos. Y desde el punto de vista de Hermione, no era una para nada mala idea. Se preguntaba porque no pensó en eso primero. Él tenía razón, no era para nada la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

…

N/T: ¡Hola! Se me cae la cara de vergüenza, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que visité FanFiction y no estoy segura de querer averiguarlo. De todas formas, ¿queda alguien aquí? Espero de corazón que sí, porque es por ustedes, queridas, que sigo aquí. Las ganas de largarme y olvidarme del fandom son muy persistentes, pero hasta que no termine las traducciones que tengo en proceso no tengo pensado hacerlo, aunque me tarde mil años. No quiero hacer la nota más larga que el capítulo, pero quiero dejar una cosa muy en claro:

 _Si todos tuviéramos la misma capacidad, el mundo sería muy aburrido. Así que no minimices a una persona por lo que hace, porque cada vez que lo haces demuestras la porquería de persona que eres._

Y chicas, nunca tengan miedo de expresar lo que piensan. Si algo no les gusta, díganlo. Si algo no les parece, háganlo saber.

El mundo no es de nadie, y este fandom tampoco. Si a alguien le pertenece todo esto, es a Rowling.

Abrazo,

Nat.


End file.
